A l'aube d'un nouveau jour
by cfckc9
Summary: Nous sommes en 2012, Santana fait partie des rares survivants d'une grave catastrophe naturelle qui a ravagé notre monde. Désormais son destin se trouve bouleverser, son caractère et ses différentes rencontres vont façonner sa nouvelle vie.
1. Prologue

**Voici ma toute première fiction, j'ai longuement hésité à la publié, c'est une ambiance un peu différente enfin j'espère tout de même que ça plaira à certains d'entre vous ! :)**

**J'ai pour l'instant seulement mis le prologue donc normalement les chapitres suivants devraient être un peu plus long, c'était vraiment pour placer le contexte de l'histoire**

**Je tiens à remercier spécialement deux personnes qui se reconnaitront pour leur soutien et la correction de mes nombreuses fautes ! :)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :) (Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews que ce soit pour des questions ou pour des critiques ! :)**

PROLOGUE

_Tout a changé … Les paysages, la nature elle-même, la vie, les humains. Surtout les humains_.

21 décembre 2012, les mayas l'avaient prédis dans leur calendrier, devins et voyants de toutes générations et de toutes civilisations avaient vus la catastrophe arriver. Récemment, la nouvelle technologie ou ce qu'on appelle plus communément internet, avait mis au point un système permettant d'affirmer que le sort de l'humanité était celé… La bible, le livre sacré de nombreux humains depuis plus d'un millénaire avait également prédis qu'arriverait bientôt _le grand jour de la colère_ de Dieu. A l'aube de ce jour funeste, des pays entiers sont rayés de la surface de la terre, les ¾ de l'humanité sont décimés.

La terre avait tremblé à 8h35 détruisant chaque immeuble, maison, centre commercial, parc, théâtre et tout autre bâtiment de New York. D'immenses vagues submergèrent ensuite la ville, la plongeant pour toujours dans l'oubli au fond de l'océan… C'est ce destin que connurent beaucoup de territoires, il ne restait plus que sur Terre un vaste océan. Mais, il y eut des terres que l'eau ne parvint pas à submerger, des terres où des humains survécurent ! L'espèce humaine avait résisté à cette catastrophe, elle s'était relevée encore une fois. Elle avait le droit à une deuxième chance, un nouveau départ… Au lendemain, quand le soleil fit de nouveau son apparition sur le continent, tout avait changé, le monde n'était plus le même que la veille. Les terres n'étaient plus qu'un immense désert sans âme pour y vivre… La nature, les arbres, les animaux, les fleurs, l'eau, le simple brin de végétation n'avait pas entièrement disparus, ils se faisaient rares mais dans quelques temps, la nature reprendrait tous ces droits. Il fallait juste laisser le temps au temps… Il y aurait à nouveau de la vie sur Terre ! Et c'était le destin de certaines personnes de se battre pour que ce nouveau jour arrive …

POV Santana.

Il fallait que je cours… courir toujours courir et ne pas me retourner. Continuer à avancer. Il ne fallait pas que je me retourne, il ne fallait pas que je vois ça, pas tout ce que j'ai perdu… Ma maison, mes parents, mes amis, mes habitudes, ma vie. Il ne restait plus rien de Lima, plus aucune maison, plus aucune personne, mon lycée venait complètement détruit, il ne restait plus de mon ancienne ville qu'un tas de ruine.

Ces dernières heures hantaient encore mon esprit. Je pense qu'elles hanteront mon esprit encore pendant longtemps. Je n'étais même pas chez moi lorsque je sentis les premières secousses, je dormais chez Puck, un ami du lycée avec qui j'entretenais une relation disons non exclusive. Pourquoi tout compliquer à notre âge ? Enfin bon, dans un premier temps, ni lui, ni moi réagîmes aux tremblements mais ils s'amplifièrent très vite, il m'emmena alors dans le sous-sol pour se protéger en attendant la fin de ce que nous croyions n'être que de simples agitations

Mais, on finit par comprendre que ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur était beaucoup plus grave, ces fichues secousses n'arrêtaient pas, elles continuaient encore et encore, et de plus en plus fortes, j'ai vraiment cru que ma tête allait exploser. Totalement paniquée par le fait de devoir mourir si jeune, je fermai les yeux puis pleurai en silence pour que Puck ne puisse rien entrevoir de cela. Malgré les circonstances, malgré ma vie en jeu, je restais Santana Lopez et je le serais jusqu'au bout, je suis la garce du lycée McKinley et cherrios populaire admirée de tous. Si Puck avait vu cela, il en était finit de ma réputation, plus personne ne me respecterait et me craindrait comme cela se produisait tous les jours depuis quelques années.

Lorsque j'ouvris enfin les yeux, Puck n'était plus à mes côtés. Tout autour de moi s'était effondré, les murs tremblaient lourdement et je constatai qu'ils ne tiendraient pas debout encore très longtemps, je devais partir. Je tournai ma tête à droite, puis à gauche, cherchant avec espoir le regard malicieux et complice de Puck, lorsque j'étouffai un cri quand je me rendis compte que son corps était enseveli sous les décombres. Il était déjà mort… Je restai en silence pliée sur moi-même, tenant fermement mes genoux. Puck était mort, Puck que je connaissais depuis déjà 5 ans, mon premier copain, mon premier baiser, ma première fois… Essayant de refouler mes larmes, je me souvins des murs qui allaient d'une seconde à l'autre tomber en ruine alors je me suis mise à courir…

Quand j'arrivai enfin à l'air libre, je ne pu retenir mon choc en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi… Ne sentant plus le vent s'engouffrer dans mes cheveux avec violence, ni même l'odeur infâme des bâtiments effondrés, je distinguai avec peine toutes les maisons de la rue, anéanties, réduites en poussière. Il ne restait absolument rien. C'est alors que je remarquai l'étrange silence qu'il régnait, pas un cri, pas une pleure ni même une voix. Il n' y avait plus personne… Réalisant ce fait, mes pensées se tournèrent vers mes parents. « Oh, non ! Non ! NON ! » Je couru jusqu'à l'emplacement de ma maison, mais il n'y avait plus rien non plus, à part des ruines. Mes parents devaient se trouver juste en dessous. Cette fois-ci, je ne pus empêcher mes larmes de s'échapper. Je pleurai, pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps réalisant que j'avais tout perdu, tout ce à quoi je tenais, j'avais perdu ma vie ce vendredi 21 décembre 2012.

Je n'étais plus rien, il ne me restait plus rien à faire ici, je décidai de partir le plus loin d'ici, et vite. Je ne savais pas où aller mais je savais que je devais quitter la ville, ce lieu où j'avais grandit… S'il y avait pour moi un quelconque espoir de vivre, ce n'était pas ici que je le trouverais… Je couru sans cesse, sans me reposer, je ne voulais plus penser… Je préférais encore la douleur que m'infligeait chacun de mes muscles à cette putain de douleur que je ressentais au fond de mon cœur.

Après quelques heures de courses, je me sentis si fatiguée, tellement à bout de force physiquement et moralement que mes genoux finirent par heurter le sol, puis mon corps tout entier finit par tomber. Quelques minutes ou quelques heures plus tard, je ne savais plus car j'avais perdu toute notion de temps, j'entendis des pas s'approcher de moi… J'essayais avec peine d'ouvrir les yeux mais ma vision était brouillée par l'effort accomplie précédemment. Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer la personne devant moi. Ami ou ennemi ? J'avais toujours détesté être dans cette position de vulnérabilité, me sentant menacer je tentai alors de me relever pour lui faire face, pour lui montrer qui j'étais, de quel bois on se chauffait à Lima mais mon corps ne me le permettant pas, je retombai lourdement et laissai échapper un grognement de douleur. J'entendis alors une voix douce qui se voulait rassurante près de mon oreille, on me voulait peut être pas du mal après tout, peut être que quelqu'un souhaitait simplement m'aider :

« Chuut… Ca va aller… Sois forte, tout ira bien maintenant. »

L'inconnu me souleva alors délicatement faisant attention à ce que je ne retombe pas de nouveau, ses bras étaient accueillants et doux. Je sentais que mon corps réagissait bien au contact de cet autre corps, je sentais mon être s'apaiser comme jamais auparavant. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ressentais cette sensation de bien être, malgré ma douleur. Je n'aurais même pas su dire de qui il s'agissait, je ne savais même pas à quoi il ressemblait… Ou elle… à vrai dire je n'aurais même pas dire si la personne me tenant dans ses bras étaient un homme ou une femme. La curiosité prenant le dessus je tentai à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux pour apercevoir le visage de mon sauveur mais cette fois une main effleura doucement mes yeux, les obligeants à se fermer à nouveau… Me sentant étrangement en sécurité dans les bras de l'inconnu, je m'endormis à nouveau, apaisée… Sans savoir ce qu'il allait advenir du lendemain.

10 ans plus tard :

_Alors que je suis endormie, sereine à côté de ma blonde je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ces 10 dernières années, du premier jour où ma nouvelle vie commença jusqu'à aujourd'hui … Comment aurai-je pu savoir ce qui allait m'attendre ? Ce que je deviendrai et ce qu'ils réussiraient à faire de moi ? De faire de moi un… une… Et même, si je l'avais su, aurai-je fais vraiment fait demi-tour, aurai-je délaissé cette inconnue qui a tant bouleverser ma vie ?_

_Certain dirons que c'est ma destinée… Je préfère croire que c'est mon châtiment. _


	2. chapitre 1

**Voici le premier chapitre avec encore pas mal de description pour bien planter le décor ! Donc j'espère que ça ne vous ennuiera pas trop. :)  
**

**Je voulais juste préciser que même si Santana à été à Lima au lycée McKinley, les personnages qui interviennent ne se connaissent pas et le glee club n'a donc jamais exister … **

**Bonne lecture ! Et merci pour vos reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir ! **

Après mon évanouissement, je me réveillai au matin légèrement tremblante, je me trouvais allongée sur une sorte de matelas recouvert d'une épaisse couche de feuilles, je ne pouvais pas dire où je me trouvais, on aurait dit une sorte de cabane, il n'y avait que le strict nécessaire autour de moi. Bref, ce n'était pas vraiment l'hôtel, et encore moins ma chambre… Quelque chose m'échappait…

J'essayai alors de me rappeler pourquoi j'avais atterris là. Les souvenirs se mélangeaient dans ma tête… Tout était flou puis je me souvins de tout, mon cœur s'emballa : Les tremblements, la ville entièrement détruite, la mort de Puck, mes parents, ma course, l'inconnue…

L'inconnue… Il fallait que je trouve cette personne, elle saurait me renseigner, me dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Et ou est ce que je me trouvais en ce moment même. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans mes gênes d'avoir peur mais là je devais avouer que j'étais littéralement terrifiée c'est comme si je me retrouvais seule au milieu de nulle part.

Seule… Oui j'étais maintenant seule au monde. Repensant à tous ces événements, des larmes coulèrent de nouveau le long de mes joues mais il fallait que je me ressaisisse malgré tout, même si j'avais l'impression que mon monde s'était écroulé. Etait-ce seulement une impression ?

Je devais d'abord savoir ce qu'il se passait dehors, si la destruction de Lima était juste un cas exceptionnel ou si cela concernait le pays voir le monde entier… Cela devait être surement grave… ça s'était déroulé le 21 Décembre 2012. 2012… Mais oui bien sur ! Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé avant !

Parce que bien évidemment j'avais entendu parler de la théorie sur la fin du monde en 2012, j'avais même été voir ce film au cinéma avec Puck, d'après un peuple amérindiens genre Maya ou Inca, je ne savais plus et à vrai dire peu importe quelle civilisation c'était, chaque humain et chaque être vivants seraient tués plongeant à jamais la Terre dans le chaos.

Un sourire sans réel joie apparut sur mon visage… enfin pas tout le monde apparemment puisque j'étais en vie et qu'une autre personne l'était également. De ce point de vue, je dirais que c'était plutôt une bonne chose après, de là à dire que c'était une chance, il était peut être un peu trop tôt pour le dire. Mais franchement qui aurait cru que cette théorie soit vraie… Surement pas moi ! Comment croire que tout ce qu'on a autour de soi peut s'écrouler du jour au lendemain ? C'était juste impensable et à vrai dire je ne me rendais toujours pas compte de ce qu'il m'arrivait.

Perdue dans mes réflexions, je n'entendis qu'à moitié la voix dure et ferme au dessus de moi :

« Et alors ? C'est à cette heure qu'on se réveille ? Il faut peut être qu'on vienne te servir le petit déjeuner? … Tu apprendras que les temps ont changé, que plus rien ne sera comme avant et que pour avoir la moindre chance de survivre tu devras faire exactement tout ce que je dis ! Alors maintenant lève-toi et suis-moi, la journée va être longue ! »

Cette femme était immense, elle portait un survêtement bleu qui ne la mettait absolument pas en valeur. Apparemment cette femme n'avait aucun goût, sans parler de sa coiffure… Pourtant, elle ne m'inspirait aucune crainte, de toute façon je n'avais pas le souvenir d'avoir eu un jour peur de quelqu'un. Mais cette femme si stricte, même si je n'arrivais pas à avoir confiance, imposait le respect. Pourtant je me risquais à lui répondre aucunement touché par ses paroles précédentes, comme si j'allais me laisser marcher dessus juste après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, alors la fixant droit dans les yeux tout en me redressant, je lui prononçai avec énervement ma façon de voir les choses :

« Mais pour qui vous vous prenez ! Vous croyez que vous allez faire de moi votre mouton alors que je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes ! Pourquoi est-ce que jedevrais vous obéir ? C'est mal me connaître que de croire… »

Sans même me laisser le temps de terminer ma phrase, je sentis une énorme claque atterrir droit sur mon visage me faisant tomber sur le sol.

_Non mais pour qui se prend cette femme !_ _Merde, je ne frappe pas les vieilles en temps ordinaire mais la elle l'a cherché ! _

Littéralement hors de moi, je m'apprêtais à me jeter furieusement sur elle, mais avant de me laisser le temps de répliquer, elle se retourna brusquement. En jetant un dernier regard sur moi, elle me dit simplement :

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de me reparler comme ça, car cette fois ce n'est plus une simple frappe que tu recevras. Aller, debout et suis moi, les autres sont déjà dehors. Crois moi ta vie va changer mais tu es peut être trop faible pour résister à ce qu'il t'attend. Le test nous dira ce que tu vaut réellement.»

Me relevant avec méfiance, mon corps bouillonnait de colère. Comment pouvait-elle oser dire que moi, Santana Lopez, était faible. Une chose était maintenant claire, je détestais cette femme. Pourtant, une voix en moi me disait de l'écouter, voyons d'abord comment ce déroulerait cette journée. Elle me garantissait la vie, si le monde était aussi dangereux qu'elle le prétendait, autant me ranger de son côté… Du moins pour le moment.

En sortant de la cabane où j'avais passé la nuit, je commençais à découvrir tout un nouveau monde qui s'organisait devant mes yeux. Déjà, de nombreuses personnes s'activaient dans tous les sens, construisant toute sorte de choses, rapportant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient récupérer de la catastrophe, amenant de la nourriture… Des fortifications commençaient à voir le jour formant un immense cercle pas vraiment harmonieux. J'assistais à la naissance d'un nouveau village. La vie reprenait son cour apparemment, alors que les humains venaient de tout perdre en une seule journée, je les voyais s'activer afin de reconstruire notre monde. Je dois dire que cela m'avait fortement impressionnée.

Je fus tout de même étonnée par le nombre d'humains qui avaient survécus, à vue d'œil je dirais qu'il y'a avait une cinquantaine de personnes… C'est alors que je remarquai qu'il s'agissait principalement d'hommes et de femmes assez âgés. Pourquoi je ne voyais personne de mon âge ou des enfants ? J'eus bientôt la réponse à ma question en approchant devant une foule d'individus… C'était impressionnant, il devait y avoir une centaine de personnes mais cette fois ci beaucoup plus jeunes. Je me sentais heureuse de voir que je n'étais pas complètement seule mais je commençais à appréhender ce qui allait arriver. L'endroit, cette femme ne m'inspirait vraiment pas confiance.

Il régnait ici un silence pesant. Alors que la grande femme blonde quitta mes côtés pour aller rejoindre une grande estrade devant la foule, j'entrepris d'observer les gens autour de moi.

Ils se comportaient tous différemment, j'en voyais complètement dévastés, d'autres visiblement apeuré et stresser par la suite des évènements. Au contraire certains paraissaient complètement détendus comme c'était le cas pour un garçon à ma gauche. Il me regarda faisant un aller retour entre mes yeux et ma poitrine, puis reviens à mon visage me fixant avec un sourire béat. Comment pouvait-il sourire comme ça ? Était-il inconscient ou juste un parfait idiot ?

« Bonjour, enchanté, je m'appelle Finn Hudson, je viens de Lima. » Il s'empressa vite de rajouter avec un regard qui ne changeait pas d'expression : « enfin, je VENAIS de Lima, et toi ? »

« Hmm, Santana Lopez. Salut. »

Comment se pouvait-il que je n'avais jamais entendu parler de lui ? On avait à peu près le même âge et puis on venait de la même ville, sans ajouter le fait que ce type devant moi était juste immense, avec les épaules carrées, si grand qu'il en semblait mal à l'aise avec son corps. S'il habitait à Lima, je ne voyais pas comment j'avais pu le rater, il ne passait pas inaperçu. Ce garçon ne m'inspirait définitivement pas confiance bien qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment méchant.

La grande femme aux cheveux courts blonds s'avança alors puis nous adressa un discours :

« Félicitation ! Félicitation à vous qui venez de survivre à la fin du monde ! Mon nom est Sue. Sue Sylvester. Comme j'ai dis a certaines personnes d'entre vous, le monde que vous connaissiez vous aller devoir l'oublier, l'effacer de vos mémoires. Car jamais, ce monde ne reviendra ! Vous vous posez surement beaucoup de questions, car votre vie entière vient de s'écrouler en seulement une poignée d'heures, mais dorénavant vous allez devoir arrêter de vous interrogez, ne pensez même plus ! Aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour, un nouveau monde se construit et ce sera vous les bâtisseurs de celui-ci. C'est le destin qui vous a choisi. Regardez autour de vous, le changement à déjà commencer. A vrai dire, nous préparons ce changement depuis bien des années. »

Avant de continuer son long monologue dramatique, un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres :

« Ne croyez pas qu'un événement d'une telle ampleur serait resté méconnu, mais que voulez-vous, il fallait bien éviter la panique… Les gouvernements et les personnes les plus influentes de la planète étaient parfaitement au courant de ce qui allait se passer et chacun à sa manière ont essayé de sauver leurs peaux. Des réseaux très influents ont alors commencé à se former… Et à se concurrencer. Chaque groupe essayant de devancer l'autre en préparant plus d'hommes, d'armes… Ces groupes ont été crées afin de permettre aux humains d'avoir de nouveau repères une fois le monde détruit. La concurrence entre les groupes est devenue si forte qu'il était évident que la « fin du monde » déclencherait le coup de départ. Autrement dit, à peine notre monde vient-il de tomber que nous voila déjà en guerre. Certain rêveurs ou utopiste diront qu'il fallait associer nos forces afin de créer un monde meilleur, que ce jour soit le début d'un renouveau, d'une seconde chance pour l'humanité. Mais l'Homme ne changera pas sa nature. Il aime dominer, il aime le pouvoir.

J'aime le pouvoir, j'aime maîtriser tout ce que j'ai autour de moi, et vous, vous en faite partie. Si vous voulez partir libre à vous de le faire à chaque instant mais sachez que derrière ces remparts, c'est la mort qui vous attend, tout est détruit, il ne doit rester que des vagabonds sauvages, ça et là, qui n'hésiteraient pas à vous tuer dans le seul but de se nourrir. Et si ce ne sont pas eux qui mettent fin à vos misérables vies, je vous garantie que les groupes dont je vous ai parlé s'en donneront à cœur joie et votre douleur serait encore pire je peux vous le promettre. En arrivant ici vous avez tous reçus un signe marqué au fer rouge, c'est le signe qui guidera votre vie. C'est votre groupe, votre nouvelle famille. A partir de ce moment, dès lors que vous quitterez cet endroit vous deviendrez la cible numéro un des autres groupes.

En restant ici je vous garantie la vie, je vous offre un toit, de la nourriture. En échange de cela je veux que vous m'obéissiez que m'accordiez votre vie. Je veux que vous vous battiez pour moi ! Alors, ensemble, ensemble on gagnera territoires après territoires, et on deviendra le groupe le plus puissant de ce pays ! Aujourd'hui tout est à nouveau possible, il nous suffit juste d'y croire ! »

Me tournant vers les autres, complètement choquée par ses propos je leur lançai :

« C'est définitif, cette femme est complètement folle ! »

Mais ma réaction de surprise et de choc ne semblait nullement partagée par les autres autour de moi. Ce Finn Hudson, toujours avec le même sourire stupide applaudissait de tout son être. Il se retourna de nouveau vers moi :

« Cette femme est extraordinaire. Tu te rends compte ? On va devenir des combattants, des guerriers ! Comme dans les films ! Et ensuite on deviendra genre les maîtres du monde ! C'est hallucinant ce qui nous arrive ! »

Je restai bouche bée devant tant d'optimisme et de naïveté, ce qui était hallucinant c'était que des gens réagissent comme ça et apparemment ce n'était pas le seul. A ce moment, j'étais persuadée que tout ceci était un mauvais rêve ou alors que je devenais complètement folle. Ne comprenant plus ce qui se passait, je laissai Finn tout seul très enthousiaste à parler avec les autres de pouvoir et de guerre.

Je m'écartai du groupe, marchant machinalement vers des tables où nous était dressé un repas. Alors que tout le monde se dirigeait vers cet endroit, très emballé par le discours de Sue. Je me mis à l'écart, réfléchissant le plus calmement que je pouvais faire en ce moment même.

_Putain ! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Ils ont tous péter un plomb ! Merde ! Faut que je parvienne à me tirer d'ici !_

Finn me rejoignait tout sourire et me demande s'il pouvait manger à côté de moi. Enervée de son attitude aussi crédule je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard méprisant.

« Ecoute, je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour toi que tu rejoigne les autres avant qu'il ne t'arrive un truc vraiment pas cool. »

Etrangement, malgré ses 2 têtes de plus de moi, je le vis faire demi-tour le regard déçu et triste. Il était clair que ce type n'était pas net.

C'est à ce moment précis que choisit d'intervenir une fille blonde, elle semblait tout aussi perdue que moi.

« Ca va mieux ?» me demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés.

Attends, pourquoi me posait-t-elle cette question ? J'étais sur de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré de ma vie. Comment aurai-je pu oublier une fille aussi… aussi… Magnifique. L'observant alors attentivement, je remarquai ses longues jambes musclées, des cheveux blonds ondulées rayonnants. Et son regard, wow son regard ! Des yeux perçants azurs qui me donnaient l'impression d'être transpercer. Je rougis lorsque je réalisai que j'étais clairement en train de mater cette fille. Elle ne sembla pourtant pas avoir remarqué le changement de couleur de mes pommettes, surement masqué par mon teint naturellement bronzé. Elle semblait plutôt attendre une réponse de ma part. Mais je ne parvenais pas à me rappeler de qui il s'agissait, j'avais beau chercher je ne trouvais pas. Mais devant son inquiétude qui grandissait devant mon silence, je ne pus que lui répondre :

« Ou-Oui.. Ça va mieux ne t'inquiète pas. » en essayant de mettre dans ma voix toute la conviction possible. Un sourire éclaira alors son visage qui ne put que me faire sourire également. Je me pressai alors d'ajouter continuant de lui faire mon plus beau sourire :

« Santana Lopez, contente de faire ta connaissance ! »

Réalisant mon comportement qui se faisait de plus en plus étrange, à un point où je ne me reconnaissais pas, je commençai à paniquer intérieurement.

_Oula… Mais pourquoi je sympathise avec cette fille ? I minutes, j'étais à deux doigts de péter un plomb, cette fille arrive et je lui offre mon plus doux sourire. Qu'est ce qui me prend ? Bon alors maintenant arrête, ressaisit toi, renvoie la chier et bars toi de la ! _

_« _Brittany. S Pierce ! Je suis également ravie de faire ta connaissance ! Toi au moins tu as l'air d'être gentille, tous les autres me paraissent assez bizarre, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi ils applaudissaient Sue et étaient content qu'on soit en guerre. » Me lança- t elle avec un sourire que je qualifierai d'adorable.

Je levai alors les yeux aux ciels, exaspérés par le déraillement de mes pensés.

_Ah mais non ! Ce n'est pas adorable, pas adorable du tout ! Mais qu'est ce que je dis la_ !

« Tu es sûr que ça va bien ? Tu as l'air … Ailleurs ? »

« Oui excuse moi j'étais perdue dans mes pensées mais oui les autres semblent bizarres comme tu dis, mieux vaut ne pas trop s'en approcher si tu veux mon avis. On mange ? »

Satisfaite de ma réponse, elle acquiesça de la tête puis me dit :

« D'accord, de toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi je les approcherais puisque je suis en train de me faire une nouvelle amie ! »

Lui lançant un regard interrogateur, je me fis la réflexion que cette fille était quand même vraiment spéciale, sa façon de parler, avec tant d'innocence d'une petite fille. On se connaissait depuis seulement deux minutes et voila qu'elle semblait vouloir s'accrocher à moi, me considérant déjà comme son amie.

On commença alors à manger dans un silence confortable, me laissant le temps de réfléchir à mon plan d'évasion puis je me tournai et regardai cette fille qui semblait si innocente. Je n'allais peut être pas la laisser là mais en même temps, s'échapper à deux comportent plus de risques. La contemplant attentivement, je me dis que l'évasion pourrait peut-être s'effectuer un peu plus tard. Après tout, il était surement plus sage de patienter un peu, Sue nous apprendrait à nous battre et devenant plus forte je parviendrai à m'échapper de cet endroit.

Oui, attendre, devenir la plus forte possible et me barrer de cet endroit. Tel était mon plan.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Voilà un nouveau chapitre, je tiens à remercier ma beta qui fait un travail extraordinaire en ayant la patience de corriger toutes mes fautes, et ce n'est pas rien ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

_Résumé : Nous sommes au lendemain de 2012, la vie sur terre est complètement bouleversée. Le monde est obligé de s'organiser à nouveau, les personnalités influentes et riches ont commencé à créer des groupes, des réseaux de personnes pour pouvoir survivre à la fin du monde et prendre le pouvoir par la suite. Leur but est de contrôler le plus large territoire possible. C'est une nouvelle guerre entre ces groupes qui débute._

Deuxième jour dans cet endroit funeste. Mon moral ne s'était pas amélioré mais je m'employais à ne rien montrer aux autres. Aujourd'hui allait être un jour décisif pour nous tous et je ne devais pas faire preuve de faiblesse surtout que Sue ne me portait déjà pas dans son cœur. Sue et quelques autres membres du groupe devraient déterminer aujourd'hui notre avenir en quelques sortes. On nous avait expliqué hier soir que nous ne connaitrions pas tous le même sort, certains deviendraient combattants, se battraient pour Sue contre les autres groupes, d'autres serait destinés à être archer… On pouvait aussi être réservé à un sort complètement différent dans l'arrière pays. C'est-à-dire tout ce qui concernait la vie à l'intérieur du « village ». Ainsi, si Sue estimait que mes capacités étaient trop faibles pour pouvoir combattre, elle m'enverrait peut être dans les cuisines, dans les chantiers ou je ne sais où… Jusqu'au jour où ils n'auraient plus besoin de moi. Ce jour là, Dieu sait ce qu'il m'arriverait.

Bref, il fallait que je me donne à fond et que je prouve ma valeur. Je n'aurais le droit qu'à une seule chance, Sue ne m'en donnerait pas d'autre si j'échoue. Mais je n'envisageais même pas cette possibilité, j'allais réussir ce foutu test ! Foi de Lopez, j'allais réussir l'épreuve de Sue et j'allais devenir une combattante dont elle ne pourrait pas se passer et dès que je pourrais, je m'échapperais de cet endroit. Pour aller ou ? J'en avais absolument aucune idée, je savais seulement que ça serait très loin d'ici, loin de Sue, de ce camp, de cette guerre dont je ne savais strictement rien…

J'avais encore du mal à imaginer que je me retrouvais coincée au milieu d'une guerre… Je n'avais jamais connu ça depuis toute petite. Ce monde là m'était tant inconnu… J'aimais beaucoup l'histoire au lycée, c'était une matière passionnante, j'aimais en particulier les batailles, leur récit, comment elles ont façonné notre monde actuel. Mais se retrouver à mon tour à la place du soldat qui allait risquer sa vie était à la fois excitant et terrifiant.

J'étais curieuse de savoir comment allait se dérouler les combats… Tout étant détruit, il ne devait plus rien rester des armes modernes, genre les mitraillettes, les bazookas, les missiles… On allait devoir revenir au temps des épées, des lances et des flèches ? Je ne saurais dire quelle façon de se battre je préférais mais mon expérience de dure à cuire de Lima qui terrorisait chaque petit nouveau du lycée me dictait que je préférerais amplement le corps à corps.

Me questionnant sur mon avenir je rejoignis à l'aurore, la blonde avec qui j'avais parlé la veille ainsi que le reste du groupe, elle paraissait beaucoup plus sereine que moi. Je tachai alors d'en faire autant.

« Bonjour Santana ! » me lança-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde. Elle ne semblait vraiment pas se rendre compte que dans quelques minutes on allait jouer notre avenir.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, prête pour ce matin ? »

«Oui il le faut bien et puis tout se passera bien j'en suis sure ! » me répondit-t-elle sur un air enjoué.

« Et comment peux tu en être si sure ? Je te rappelle que ce que nous visons ce sont les rangs de combattants et que parmi tous ces gars, même si je suis entièrement vouée à la cause féminine crois moi bien, ça risque de rendre la tache difficile de se faire une place et de réussir ce test. Cela ne t'inquiète vraiment pas ? »

Après quelques secondes de réflexions, elle m'expliqua :

« Hmm… je n'avais pas réfléchis à ça mais ce n'est pas grave, si je suis si certaine que nous allons réussir toutes les deux cette épreuve c'est que je l'ai vu cette nuit, dans mes rêves. »

« Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? » La questionnai-je ayant un peu peur de l'explication que donnait la grande blonde.

« Eh bien, cette nuit alors que je dormais, je nous ait vu toutes les deux, toi avec une lance et moi avec une épée côte à côte dans un combat acharné face à des hommes monstrueux. Mais rassure toi à la fin, ce sont nous qui avons gagné, parce que les gentils gagnent toujours, n'est ce pas ? »

C'en fut trop pour moi, je ne pus me retenir de rire… Mais devant sa mine boudeuse je compris qu'il ne s'agissait absolument pas d'une blague. Elle était vraiment sérieuse… J'essayai alors de retrouver mon sérieux, me raclant la gorge. Finalement, l'optimisme de cette fille était contagieux, j'eus l'impression qu'une bonne journée s'annonçait devant moi.

« Santana, tu devrais croire au pouvoir des rêves, ils nous montrent parfois des choses cachés qu'on se refuse à voir, ou comme là à prédir l'avenir. Alors ne te moque pas. »

« Excuse moi, je ne recommencerai pas. J'espère juste que tu as raison sur l'issu du test. » Lui répondis-je avant d'esquisser un nouveau sourire.

Je trouvais cela très étrange que je parle avec une fille comme Brittany, habituellement, lorsqu'on me lançait ce genre de remarque j'avais plutôt tendance à tout faire pour ridiculiser la personne devant tout le monde. Mais pas là… Bon après tout, je venais de tout perdre et je n'avais plus aucun contact humain, peut être que ça me faisait juste du bien de parler à quelqu'un d'autre. En plus, son optimisme et sa crédulité me redonnait un peu espoir. Et ici, ils étaient la clé de ma survie.

Interrompant notre conversation ainsi que celle de tous les autres autour de moi, Sue fit son apparition accompagnée de deux autre personnes. Ils avaient tous le regard dur. Ils cherchaient à nous faire peur. C'était l'épreuve avant l'épreuve.

« Bonjour. Aujourd'hui va être un grand jour pour vous, comme on vous l'a expliqué hier, nous allons tester vos qualités de combattants. Ainsi nous saurons qui d'entre vous nous seront utiles, et ceux qui feront partis des meubles de ce camp. Alors dans votre intérêt, donnez tout ce que vous pouvez au cours des petits tests, que vous expliqueront les hommes qui m'entourent. Juste avant de passer aux explications, j'ajouterais seulement que la mort fera parti de votre quotidien dorénavant, qu'à chaque seconde passée dans ce camp vous risquez votre peau. Un seul pas de travers et les quelques hommes qui constituent pour le moment ma garde personnelle se feront un plaisir de vous exterminer. Pour être bien sur que vous ayez saisit la totalité de mon message, je vais vous montrer ce que sont devenus deux jeunes personnes qui ont tenté hier de se rebeller contre moi, étant de mauvaise humeur et parce que ces bons à rien n'ont pas voulu se plier à mes ordres, je n'eus guère le choix… »

Un autre homme amena alors les dépouilles de deux corps qu'il jeta devant nous, nous laissant bouche bée devant tant de cruauté. On ne voyait même plus leur visage tellement le sang s'était imprégnée de leur peau et sur leur vêtement. Cette femme était vraiment capable de tout pour arriver à ses fins. Je me rendis compte que j'avais eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas avoir connu le même sort. Brittany à mes côtés, était dans un état bien plus inquiétant que le mien, elle n'arrivait pas à maitriser ces émotions, et je pus voir des larmes couler lentement sur ces joues. Ayant vu la cruauté de cette femme sans cœur, je me penchai vers Brittany, et tout en lui prenant sa main, je lui chuchotai :

« Calme toi, ne pleure pas, tout ira bienmais surtout ne pleure pas, pas ici devant elle, regarde ce qu'est capable de faire cette femme. Si on veut avoir une chance de s'en sortir il faut être forte Brittany. »

Je vis qu'elle comprit la signification de mes mots à son visage terrifié. Elle stoppa alors ses larmes, passant un bref coup de main sur ses pommettes.

Satisfaite de nos réactions apeurées, Sue devait surement se dire qu'elle nous contrôlait maintenant pleinement. Et ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Elle poursuivit alors :

« Bien maintenant, je vais diviser votre grand groupe en trois, chacun de vous se dirigera ensuite vers l'homme qui vous aura été désigné. » Puis alors qu'on pouvait entrevoir du sadisme dans son sourire, elle s'empressa d'ajouter : « Bonne chance ! »

Toutes les personnes se dirigeaient maintenant vers les deux hommes ou Sue elle-même. Etant à côté de Brittany, nous nous retrouvâmes naturellement dans le même groupe qui devait maintenant se composer d'une cinquantaine de personnes. L'homme qui se montra devant nous, fit une rapide présentation :

« Salut à vous, le nom que je détiens n'étant permis qu'à quelques privilégiés de le prononcer, je vous demande à partir de maintenant de m'appeler coach. La guerre ayant commencée, nous n'avons que très peu de temps pour vous former, vous allez devoir subir un entraînement intensif de 15 jours après quoi les personnes destinées à combattre devront faire leur devoir. Car les autres groupes n'attendront pas plus tard. Je vous expliquerai en détail le programme de ces 15 jours en temps et en heure mais il est inutile que je le fasse maintenant puisque vous n'êtes pas tous destinés à partir en guerre. »

Je commençai à paniquer intérieurement.

_Comment ça 15 jours ! 15 jours pour faire de nous des guerriers, non mais ils sont complètement malades ! _

Je n'étais pas la seule à m'angoisser de ce délai si cour, je vis tout autour de moi des regards stressés, tous se disant surement qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour mourir. Je vis au loin le garçon avec qui j'avais eu un bref échange hier, Finn je crois. Au contraire des autres, son regard se voulait déterminé.

« Bien, on va pouvoir maintenant commencer les choses sérieuses. Nous allons tout d'abord effectuer un premier test pour éliminer les moins que rien qui seront bons aux tâches ménagères. Allez tous chercher une épée située derrière moi puis faites deux rangs côte à côte, la personne à côté de vous sera votre adversaire. A mon top, vous combattrez, n'ayez aucune pitié pour l'autre, car rappelez vous : sur un champ de bataille si ce n'est pas lui c'est vous qui aller y passer. Donc ne retenez pas vos coups mais ne tuez pas non plus… pour le moment. Nous avons besoin de chaque homme, de chaque bras. Je circulerai entre vous pour vous faire connaitre mon jugement. Très bien, c'est parti ! »

Chaque personne s'exécuta, les lames s'entrechoquèrent, je n'eus le temps que de jeter un bref regard sur Brittany. Elle affichait un regard beaucoup plus sérieux et concentré qu'à l'ordinaire, elle était déterminée. A mon tour, je voulus donner le meilleur de moi-même, je combattais un garçon blond, il était d'une taille moyenne mais assez musclé, il aurait pu être assez beau s'il n'avait pas une bouche aussi démesurément grande. C'est lui qui porta le premier coup. Il était puissant mais manquait de précision. Ne voulant pas fléchir devant lui je commençai alors à l'assaillir de coups qui se faisaient plus rapides pour pouvoir avoir le dessus sur lui. Mais lui non plus ne voulait pas abandonner. On stoppa notre élan fougueux quand une voix profondément grave nous interpella sur notre droite :

« Toi, toi et toi ! » en désignant du doigt les trois personnes « Remettez vos épées ou vous les avez prises et dirigez-vous derrière moi, les autres allez près de l'arbre ! » Continuant son trajet, il envoya les gens dans les différents groupes pendant que le gars à la grande bouche et moi-même continuâmes de nous battre. Nous avions relâché nos efforts pour reprendre notre souffle mais ce fut bientôt à notre tour d'être mis à l'épreuve. Il me lança alors un regard sévère, et nous reprîmes nos attaques de plus belles, les coups partants dans tous les sens. Le coach s'arrêta alors à notre hauteur et continua à nous observer pendant quelques secondes puis très vite il nous envoya tous les deux dans un groupe. On fut tous les deux soulagés quand on comprit qu'on se dirigeait vers le groupe qui, selon nous, semblait avoir le mieux réussit le test. Je pris mieux le temps d'observer le garçon qui avait combattu à mes côtés, et, remarquant que je l'observais, il entama la conversation :

« Je m'appelle Sam Evans, tu as l'air vraiment douée pour le combat, enfin tu te débrouilles bien pour une fille. »

« Moi c'est Santana Lopez, merci du compliment je crois ? Toi aussi tu te débrouille plutôt pas mal… Pour un garçon je veux dire. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Brittany de nous rejoindre avec un large sourire, je fus soulagée intérieurement quand je la vis arrivé à mes côtés, contente qu'elle aussi ait réussit ce test.

Quand chaque personne fut attribuée à un groupe, le coach commença alors à parler :

« Bien, les premiers tris sont effectués, il s'agissait seulement de retirer les personnes qui n'avaient aucune capacité à combattre. Vous allez attendre que des personnes viennent vous chercher, votre devoir est maintenant d'effectuer les corvées de la vie quotidienne selon les ordres que vous recevrez. Tel est maintenant votre nouveau rôle. Vous serez surement amenés à combattre un jour si nos effectifs se retrouvent très affaiblit. Vous allez donc recevoir une légère formation qui vous permettra de savoir tenir une épée. Mais n'espérez pas plus car une bataille serait pour vous la mort assuré. »

Se détournant d'eux, les laissant désormais à leur sort, il s'adressa maintenant à nous :

« Vous qui vous tenez devant moi allez devenir les soldats de notre groupe, vous serez les guerriers de la_ NSA_, la No-Surrender Army ou autrement dit l'armée qui ne se rend pas_, _car tel est le nom de votre nouvelle famille. Mais ne croyez pas que le test s'arrête là, ce serait trop simple. Afin de remporter une bataille, il faut une stratégie basé sur nos soldats, mais vous n'avez pas tous le même potentiel. C'est à moi de déterminer à quel niveau on se servira de vous dans les prochains combats. Les plus faibles seront désignés pour occuper les premiers rangs, d'autres auront peut-être plus de capacités à manier l'arc ou monter les chevaux. D'autres, seront peut être amenés à diriger plus tard. »

Diriger les autres… L'idée me plaisait. Et je n'étais apparemment pas la seule, je voyais Finn afficher un sourire satisfait, Sam avait quant à lui plus de retenu mais on voyait clairement que l'idée n'étais pas pour lui déplaire. Tous rêvaient déjà surement de gloire sur les champs de bataille.

« Bien, que la deuxième partie du test commence. Nous allons établir plusieurs groupes de 3 personnes. Le principe est simple, vous allez devoir vous affronter jusqu'à ce que je vous ordonne de vous arrêter. Imaginer vous en pleine bataille et battez-vous pour conserver votre vie ! Tous les moyens sont bons pour parvenir à votre fin. Votre but aujourd'hui est de faire plier vos adversaires tout simplement. »

Les groupes se formèrent assez rapidement sous les commandements du coach. Je me retrouvai avec une fille mais également avec Finn. Il avait plutôt l'air satisfait de son sort. Il devait probablement se dire qu'il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de deux jeunes filles comme nous. Et, à première vue le combat semblait perdu d'avance : Un géant face à deux jeunes femmes faisant deux têtes de moins que lui et étant beaucoup plus frêles. Cette pensée me fit sourire, je n'étais pas sur de faire vraiment le poids face à lui mais s'il pensait que le combat était gagné d'avance il se fourrait un doigt dans l'œil.

Tous les groupes allaient passer chacun leur tour. Les premiers groupes s'enchainèrent, certains dévoilant déjà une bonne maîtrise du combat, maniant l'épée avec agilité et force. D'autres personnes malgré leur volonté, se retrouvaient au contraire rapidement clouées au sol. Pendant que les combats se déroulaient je sentais la pression montée mais aussi une certaine forme d'excitation pour mon combat à venir.

Il ne restait plus que trois groupes à passer, tout d'abord celui de Sam. Il semblait plutôt confiant et commença ses combats. Il vint rapidement à bout de ses deux adversaires. Il était vraiment très doué, je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que tout à l'heure il devait surement retenir ses coups face à moi.

Le coach appela alors notre groupe à passer devant tout le monde. On était tous les trois placés côte à côte, Finn au milieu. On regardait droit devant les visages amochés de nos camarades et attendions surtout le top départ du coach.

«Combattez ! » nous lança-t-il alors.

Tout s'enchaîna très vite, Finn réagit instinctivement dès les paroles du coach. Il se retourna vers la brune qui semblait apeurée dès qu'on nous avait demandé de nous lever. Avec un sourire vicieux, il s'approcha lentement de la fille me délaissant complètement, l'épée à la main. Elle ne pouvait que reculer face à une brute comme lui, je la voyais trembler de tous ces membres. J'aurai vraiment souhaité lui venir en aide mais mon corps tout entier n'arrivait pas à faire le moindre geste, j'étais outrée par la scène et m'attendais au pire.

Et le pire arriva… l'épée en l'air, Finn dirigea tout droit avec une force et une rapidité incroyable la lame de son épée vers le crâne de celle-ci. Il n'avait eu aucune hésitation à tuer cette pauvre fille innocente. J'entendis des hurlements tout autour de moi. Il devait lire la peur sur mon visage puisque il se retournait maintenant vers moi le sourire s'agrandissant d'avantage. Tout en reculant, je jetai alors un coup d'œil à toutes les personnes présentes. Le coach ne réagissait pas à ce qu'il venait de se passer, alors que je croyais qu'il voulait nous conserver tous en vie. Il semblait plutôt admirer le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui…

Puis cherchant des yeux un soutien, je ne vis que de la pitié partout autour de moi puis je vis le regard de Brittany, elle semblait affreusement paniquée de me voir comme ça, je pouvais le lire dans ses yeux. On aurait dit qu'elle allait bondir d'un instant à l'autre pour essayer de me sauver… Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire était de me lancer un regard d'encouragement, ce qu'elle fit. Je cru lire sur ses lèvres : « Je sais que tu peux le faire… ! »

Regardant de nouveau mon adversaire, je compris que je n'avais pas le choix. Si je ne ma battais pas maintenant, mon destin serait de mourir là comme cette fille. Et ça, il en était absolument hors de question.

Serrant mon poing à la manche de mon épée, je me ruai alors sur lui à toute vitesse espérant le prendre par surprise. Il ne fut passez vif pour parer complètement mon coup, surement gêné par son corps imposant. J'avais réussi à le toucher !

_Alors mon gros ? On fait moins le malin maintenant !_

Mais il ne s'avoua pas vaincu aussi facilement. Au contraire, il sembla d'avantage en colère puis se fut à son tour de se jeter sur moi. Le véritable duel débuta alors. Il semblait avoir le dessus sur moi, ses coups étaient d'une brutalité sans égal et je ne pouvais que parer ses coups (assauts ?)ou tenter de les repousser. Il fallait absolument que je trouve le moyen de renverser la situation, que je trouve une feinte ou un point de faiblesse.

_Mais oui ! Il fallait que je l'épuise, avec sa corpulence imposante il ne pourrait pas suivre la cadence ! Et ce serait gagné pour moi ! _

Regagnant espoir, je souris puis commençai à donner plus de force à mes coups, m'agitant de plus en plus, à droite à gauche ce qu'il l'obligeait à se déplacer lourdement. Je commençais déjà à entendre sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée. Son teint devenait rouge et des gouttes de sueur envahissaient son visage. Il était à bout de force… J'avais bientôt gagné ! Un immense sentiment de fierté se propagea en moi alors que je continuais d'accentuer mes coups prenant clairement le dessus sur mon adversaire.

J'allais venir à bout de lui, ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes… Et là, il me supplierait de lui épargner sa vie. Il serait à mes pieds. Je ressentais un tel sentiment de puissance à ce moment là, c'en était jouissif.

Mais contre tout attente, le coach jugea bon de mettre fin à notre combat à ce moment, estimant qu'il en avait assez vu comme ça. Il ne remarqua pas mon regard d'incompréhension totale et de frustration. Finn, lui, paraissait soulagé mais également mort de honte. Il regardait naïvement ses pieds comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus intéressante de la Terre. Il avait faillit échouer face à une fille.

Il tenta alors un regard dans ma direction. Avec un sourire qui lui donnait l'air d'un parfait imbécile, il me lança :

« Excuse moi Santana, je…J'étais obligé pour cette fille mais je ne t'aurai jamais fais de mal à toi… Enfin tu me comprends, n'est ce pas ? On doit se démarquer des autres, non ? »

« Se démarquer ? Tuer une fille innocente que tu connaissais à peine et d'une façon aussi cruelle tu appelles ça se démarquer des autres toi ? On dirait que tu n'éprouves même pas de remords à ton geste ! »

« Enfin Santana… Ne sois pas si naïve ! Nous allons tous devoir tuer à un moment ou un autre et tu le sais très bien ! Ce n'est pas un jeu, je mets toutes mes chances de mon côté et tu devrais en faire autant ! »

« Naïve ? C'est moi qui suis naïve ? Non mais dites-moi que je rêve là ! Tu veux vraiment recevoir mon poing dans ta figure Finn ? » Lui lançai-je exaspérée par son comportement.

Enervée par ses propos, je décidai de m'asseoir à côté de Sam pour me calmer. Il me félicita pour mon combat remarquable. Je sentis alors le poids des regards sur moi. Des regards que je n'avais pas l'habitude de recevoir, ce n'étaient pas des regards de craintes qu'on me lançait mais des regards admiratifs. Je venais de réaliser un exploit à leurs yeux et je voyais qu'ils me respectaient pour cela. J'avais vengé cette fille. Même si je l'avais fais surtout pour sauver ma peau.

Brittany qui se préparait pour son combat me lança tout de même un regard. L'échange fut bref, mais je sentis aussi de l'admiration dans ses yeux bleu éclatant. En retour mes yeux l'incitaient plus à se concentrer sur la bataille qui l'attendait. C'était à mon tour de l'encourager… comme elle l'avait fait précédemment pour moi. Je voulais voir dans son regard si innocent une rage de vaincre. Mais malgré tous mes efforts, je ne parvenais pas à imaginer Brittany combattre quelqu'un, pouvoir blesser une autre personne. Je ne la connaissais pas assez pour ça mais cela paraissait l'opposition même de ce qu'elle dégageait d'ordinaire. Ce qu'elle renvoyait était la pureté, l'innocence, la fragilité, de la gentillesse. En somme, tout le contraire de moi.

Le combat commença. Ils étaient trois, deux garçons pour une seule fille, Brittany. J'avais peur pour elle, qu'elle se fasse avoir par ces deux garçons qui semblaient plutôt surs d'eux. Le combat à trois dura encore et encore, personne ne voulait lâcher, ni abandonner.

Brittany était vraiment surprenante, rapide et d'une légèreté déconcertante. Elle se déplaçait avec grâce autour de ses adversaires, elle ne frappait pas beaucoup mais seulement quelques coups parfaitement bien ajustés.

Au contraire, les autres donnaient des coups d'épée, cherchant plus à donner de la force au lieu de viser justece qui faisaient souvent valser leurs lames dans le_ vide_. Cela créait des ouvertures à Brittany qui les repéra également. Profitant d'un coup manqué d'un des garçons, elle elle égratigna l'un des deux hommes au cou, l'obligeant à tomber par terre.

Ils n'étaient plus que deux, prêts à continuer jusqu'au bout mais la encore le coach interrompit le combat. Il invita tout le monde à venir le rejoindre près de lui.

Je m'empressai de venir me placer aux côtés de Brittany.

« Félicitation, tu étais époustouflante Brittany ! » lui dis-je avec un sourire sincère.

« Merci, toi aussi tu m'a vraiment impressionnée. J'ai eu vraiment peur pour toi tu sais ? » Me lança-t-elle avec une mine boudeuse.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je ne me laisse pas facilement marcher sur les pieds. » la rassurai je tout en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Je n'en revenais pas de l'évolution de notre relation alors que cela faisait exactement un jour qu'on se connaissait. Je m'étais déjà attachée à cette jeune fille aux cheveux blonds. Mais étant donné les circonstances, nous avions tous besoin d'un soutien pour avancer, un espoir, quelque chose ou quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher. Sans cela on se perdrait vite…

Le coach reprit alors la parole nous adressant un ultime discours avant la fin de la journée.

« Ainsi s'achève le test ! J'ai pu voir cet après midi quelle valeur vous avez réellement. J'avoue avoir été quelque peu surpris par le déroulement de certains combats. Certains d'entre vous ont vraiment un fort potentiel et peuvent faire de grande chose ici ! J'ai seulement retenus quelques noms qui formeront l'élite de la NSA. Je vous prie d'écouter attentivement, pour les autres cela veut dire que vous allez seulement être des hommes destinés au rang de soldats, des pions en quelques sortes. Très bien, les personnes nommées seront priés de venir s'installer à côté de moi… Sam Evans, Finn Hudson, Brittany Pierce et Santana Lopez. Félicitation à vous quatre, vous allez faire partie des quelques privilégiés qui recevront une formation toute particulière quoique plus dure et plus appondis. Mais si vous parvenez au bout de cette quinzaine de jours, alors plus rien ne vous arrêtera sur les champs de bataille. Vous deviendrez les héros des temps modernes ! »

On s'avança alors tous les quatre marchant au pas, on avait réussit l'épreuve, on l'avait même réussit avec brio. On se regarda alors attentivement avec un sourire partagé, on était fier de ce qu'on avait accomplit aujourd'hui et tout simplement heureux d'être encore en vie et de voir notre avenir assuré. Seulement nous n'avions aucune idée de que nous réserverait le lendemain. Chaque jour qu'on passerait dans ce camp, serait un jour où l'on risquait de mourir à chaque seconde. Nous ne devrions jamais oublier cela. Il ne fallait pas prendre pour acquis notre survie.

Puis chacun d'entre nous rejoignit le lieu où on dormait, on était tous entassé dans une sorte de dortoir. Il s'agissait probablement d'un lieu provisoire en attendant la construction de nouveaux bâtiments. Nous étions tous serrés, dormant presque les uns sur les autres. Les nuits étaient insupportables et très inconfortables. Alors que je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je regardai Brittany allongée à côté de moi, elle ne dormait pas non plus… Puis je l'entendis qui sanglotait.

Je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise, je ne savais pas comment réagir face à cela. Ce n'était pas dans mon habitude de consoler les autres. Mais après ce qu'on avait tous vécu, on devait se serrer les coudes. D'abord hésitante, je m'approchai doucement d'elle puis l'étreignit délicatement, l'entourant de mes deux bras. Ses pleurs commencèrent alors à s'espacer jusqu'à un silence total. Elle semblait s'être enfin endormie. Je m'aperçus alors que cela m'avait aussi apaisée et m'avait donnée une drôle d'impression de déjà vu qui m'échappait. Je revins alors à ma position initiale puis m'endormit doucement épuisée de cette journée riche en émotion…


	4. Chapitre 3

**Voici le nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard mais j'ai un peu galéré à l'écrire… Je suis pas entièrement satisfaite mais bon le voici ! **

**Je dédicace ce chapitre à mon amie la petite tasse YoungAndWild ! Par ailleurs, elle écrit une fiction alors si le cœur vous en dit allez faire un tour :p**

J-15 avant le début des combats.

Le compte à rebours était lancé, nous avions 15 jours pour devenir plus forts, pour devenir de véritables guerriers.

Dans 15 jours, nous connaitrions l'euphorie des champs de bataille, la cruauté des combats, nous gouterions au sang et au plaisir de tuer un Homme.

Dans 15 jours, ces hommes et cette femme auraient fait de nous des criminels, des machines à tuer, des monstres sans cœur qui ne se battraient que pour assouvir les rêves d'une seule personne et pour avoir la chance de voir le jour se lever à nouveau…

Dans 15 jours, chaque jour serait un combat pour rester en vie.

C'est en réalisant tout ceci que je me levais ce matin avant le commencement de l'entrainement la boule au ventre se faisant de plus en plus grande.

J'avais très mal dormi cette nuit, des cauchemars étaient venus perturber mon sommeil. Je rêvais de feu, de tremblements, de mes parents, de cadavres… Je m'étais vue aussi tuant un homme. En pleine nuit je me suis alors réveillée couverte de sueur, la respiration saccadé. Un bras réconfortant et agréable était venu alors se poser sur mes épaules… C'était Brittany qui m'avait entendu. Elle avait essayé de m'apaiser du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais je n'étais pas parvenue pas à me calmer. L'angoisse du lendemain était toujours présente… Un sentiment qui m'était jusqu'alors inconnu.

Comment pourrais-je tuer un homme ? Je veux dire je ne suis pas le genre de personne à me dégonfler mais face à une telle situation je me demandais si j'étais à la hauteur de la tâche. Est-ce que j'allais être destinée à faire ça toute ma vie durant ? A tuer des personnes dont je ne connaitrais rien ? De toute façon je n'avais pas renoncé à mon plan d'évasion… Un jour je m'échapperais de cet endroit mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui il était tôt… Beaucoup trop tôt.

Brittany me tira alors de mes pensées m'obligeant à me lever :

« Santana, on doit y aller, l'entraînement va commencer dans dix minutes. Et je pense que ça serait plutôt une mauvaise idée d'être en retard le premier jour. »

« Hmm… Oui tu as raison, Et puis bon maintenant on est un peu les élites de la NSA alors on doit montrer l'exemple aux autres ! » Plaisantai-je.

Brittany me jeta à son tour un regard amusé, puis on se leva pour gagner le camp d'entrainement.

C'était un grand terrain vague. Un endroit différent du lieu où on avait passé le test. Sam et Finn nous rejoignirent alors. Nous étions à présent tous les 4 réunis ainsi que 6 autres personnes. Il s'agissait des membres du groupe de Sue et de l'autre homme. C'était comme nous les « vainqueurs » du test.

Le plus grand avait un sourire aux lèvres, il semblait prendre tout ceci à la rigolade… Décidément, je ne pouvais pas encadrer ce type. Quand je le voyais je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de lui lancer une série d'insultes pour enlever ce stupide sourire qui m'agaçait déjà au plus haut point. Et pourtant, cela faisait à peine deux jours qu'on se connaissait mais étant données les circonstances j'avais l'impression que mes émotions étaient décuplées.

Ici, on pouvait facilement devenir complice avec une personne, s'entendre avec dès la première seconde comme ce fut le cas avec Brittany mais tout à l'inverse, on pouvait aussi, sans raison valable, se mettre à détester une personne, à un point où juste regarder son physique pouvait être insupportable pour les yeux. Et pourtant, détester quelqu'un au point de lui en faire baver jusqu'à ce qu'il soit par terre à me supplier, je m'y connaissais. Mais j'avais toujours considéré cela comme une blague, un amusement. Là c'était différent, je ne le supportais pas et je sentais que ce garçon allait m'attirer pas mal de problèmes par la suite. Finn prit alors la parole tout excité pour nous faire part de ses pensées :

« Hey ! Alors motivé pour cette première journée ? Moi, oui ! J'ai hâte de devenir plus fort et cette fois ci Santana tu t'en tireras pas aussi bien ! »

Vraiment excédée par son comportement, mais ravie qu'il m'offre une occasion de le rabaisser et de toucher son égo, je lui lançai :

« Parce que tu crois encore pouvoir me battre ? Après ton humiliante défaite face à moi hier ? Je ne sais pas d'ailleurs si tu as remarqué mais lors de ton lamentable échec, lorsque nous sommes retournés à nos places, les autres m'ont acclamé, applaudissant avec intensité et sans une once de compassion pour toi. Non tu n'as pas remarqué probablement, tu étais surtout trop préoccupé par le fait d'être battu dès le premier jour par quelqu'un faisant deux têtes de moins et qui en plus s'avère être une fille. J'espère au moins que ça ne t'as pas trop empêché de dormir, bibendum ? »

Alors que les dix personnes autour de nous écoutaient attentivement depuis le début de la conversation, ils pouffèrent de rire ne pouvant plus contenir leurs éclats devant le rouge qui désormais habitait les joues du géant. Je venais à nouveau de marquer un point. Cela faisait bien longtemps que j'étais passé maître dans l'art de ridiculiser et d'humilier les gens. Quelle idée pouvait bien traverser sa tête pour oser se moquer de Santana Lopez.

C'était avec un sourire de satisfaction que je me retournai vers Brittany, mais lorsque nos regards se rencontrèrent ce n'était pas exactement l'expression que je m'attendais à voir. Au contraire, je voyais dans ses yeux un reproche.

« Me regarde pas comme ça Britt, il l'a cherché ! »

_Depuis quand je l'appelle Britt moi ? Non mais dès fois je m'auto exaspère. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi je devrais me justifier ?_

Cette fois-ci, elle posa les mains sur ses hanches et accentua son regard de mécontentement. Elle avait l'air énervée. Pourtant ce n'était pas si méchant, si ? Je baissai alors instinctivement les yeux. Oui Santana Lopez venait de baisser les yeux devant une fille qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis deux jours. Tout bonnement pathétique. Pourtant le sentiment de honte et de culpabilité m'envahit de plus en plus.

Alors que je cherchais en moi, une réponse pour essayer à nouveau de me justifier, le coach fit son apparition. Ouf ! Sauver par le gong ! Je me retournai vers l'homme en noir, poussant un soupir de soulagement. Je sentais toujours le regard de la blonde sur moi, mais elle en détourna vite les yeux quand le coach prit la parole :

« Bien, vous voilà tous réunis ! Vous êtes dix et je compte bien vous emmener le plus loin possible avec la NSA ! Mais voilà, si ce que nous a dévoilé le test sur vous se révèle inexact, si vous faites preuve de faiblesse, on vous laissera sans regret et sans remord sur la touche. Vous devez suivre la marche en cour, et si jamais vous trébuchez vous ne pourrez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Des oui hésitants s'enchaînèrent alors parmi nous. Le coach haussa la voix :

« Pardon ? J'ai du mal entendre … Je veux un « oui coach » unifié ! Il vous faut un peu de discipline à ce que je vois ! Je répète : Est-ce que j'ai été clair ?»

« Oui coach ! » Répondîmes-nous à l'unisson.

« Et maintenant que les choses sérieuses commencent. Avant de débuter on va vous expliquez en deux-trois mots en quoi consistent ces entraînements. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais le faire. Il s'agit du supérieur en chef à nous tous, Sue Sylvester. »

La grande femme blonde qui se tenait à l'écart depuis le début fit alors son apparition. Les traits de son visage montraient une peau marquée par le temps et les épreuves. Pourtant sa voix se fit dure quand elle commença :

« Force, courage, loyauté, et résistance! Voici les mots qui devront vous guider durant votre entraînement puis lors des batailles. La Force que vous devrez prouver à travers vos combats, c'est la force qui fera la différence entre votre adversaire et vous. Le Courage face à vos ennemis, nous ne voulons voir dans vos visages que de la rage de vaincre. Aucune émotion telle que la peur, le stress ou l'inquiétude ne pourraient être tolérés. Loyauté… Envers vos autres camarades et principalement envers moi ! N'oubliez pas que si votre cœur bat encore dans votre poitrine c'est parce que JE le décide. Enfin, résistance, à ne surtout pas négliger car la résistance c'est ce qui vous permettra de rester le plus longtemps en vie sur le camp et en dehors. Sans résistance morale et physique je ne donne pas cher de votre peau. »

Aucun faux pas ne serait permis… Qu'importe ! Je prouverais à cette femme ainsi qu'au reste du groupe que je serais à la hauteur. Je deviendrais forte et crainte des autres jusqu'à ce que Sue m'accord une confiance aveugle. Après quoi, je mettrais mon plan à exécution même s'il n'était pas du tout établit pour le moment. Ce n'était pas le plus important cependant, il me restait un an pour mettre au point un schéma sans faille.

« En ligne ! »S'époumona l'homme en noir. « Avant de commencer cet entraînement je vous préviens que celui-ci va être très intense, je veux que vous donniez le meilleur de vous-même, je veux que vous mettiez vos trips dans chaque effort que vous effectuerez. Et, ce soir je vous garantie que lorsque vous gagnerez vos lits ce sera en rampant. Bien, ne perdons pas une minute de plus et commençons ! »

Il prit les devants et débuta sa course à une cadence assez soutenue, nous étions tous en rang et suivions sans perdre de vue l'homme qui était devant.

Ce footing fut une première épreuve pour nous, nous enchainâmes 1h30 de course à haute allure. Lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes enfin, mes muscles tremblaient, je n'en pouvais déjà plus alors que la journée débutait à peine. Mais le coach ne nous laissa que très peu de temps pour se remettre de cet échauffement.

Il nous invita à former deux lignes de cinq personnes. Ainsi positionnés, on enchaina des techniques de combats que le coach nous apprit pendant quelques heures. Les coups de pieds étaient donnés en cadence, on devait former un seul bloc. Il voulait nous apprendre à agir en groupe, en équipe. Les coups de poings dans le vide s'enchaînèrent des heures durant… Jusqu'à ce que le coach juge suffisant cet exercice.

Il nous accorda alors une pause de dix minutes, la seule qu'on aurait de la journée. On se retrouva tous les dix, allongés sur le sol aride. Le soleil était au zénith, il faisait horriblement chaud. Ce n'était pas humain de nous faire endurer une telle souffrance. Reprenant petit à petit mes esprits, je me rapprochais de Brittany pour savoir comment elle avait vécu ces premières heures.

A première vue, elle semblait fatiguée, son corps était rougit par le soleil et l'effort mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être éblouissante. Lorsque je m'assis à ses côtés, un sourire se dessina instantanément sur son visage comme si elle attendait depuis le début que je vienne la rejoindre.

« Hey ! » me lança-t-elle simplement.

« Hey Brittany ! Pas trop fatigué ?»

« Si affreusement ! Même mes cours de danse n'étaient pas aussi épuisants que cela et pourtant crois moi, je n'arrêtais pas de la journée. »

« Oh ! Tu faisais de la danse ? » L'interrogeai-je.

« Oui, j'étais inscrite dans une école de danse très prestigieuse, j'étais plutôt une bonne élève, enfin je crois… » Me dit-elle alors qu'un moment de doute s'empara de son visage.

« Euh… Si tu veux, tu pourras me montrer quelques pas de danse et je te dirai si tu es douée, j'ai fais quelques année de danse aussi mais j'ai du arrêter. »

« Oh pourquoi ? C'est dommage j'aurai aimé te voir sur une scène tu devais être si belle à regarder danser. »

Une légère teinte rose coloria alors mes joues.

« Euh… Merci… En fait, j'avais deux passions le chant et la danse mais j'ai du choisir en poursuivant mes études. Je ne pouvais plus réussir à tout gérer en même temps. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas très important, parle moi plutôt de la danse ! »

Un sourire éclaira son visage.

« La danse, c'était toute ma vie. A vrai dire je n'ai jamais été très douée à l'école, j'ai redoublé plusieurs fois d'ailleurs. Mais de toute façon je savais déjà ce que je ferais plus tard, je voulais être danseuse professionnelle et danser pour les plus grands. C'était mon rêve. C'était aussi le seul talent que je possédais. » Elle s'arrêta un moment avant de reprendre : « Maintenant je n'ai plus rien à moi.»

Son regard remplit de tristesse me heurta en plein cœur. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la consoler. A la place je lui prononçai ces quelques mots :

« Brittany… Je suis sure que tu as beaucoup d'autres talents même si je te connais à peine. Et puis je suis sure aussi qu'un jour tu danseras de nouveau. Je ne peux pas te promettre que ton rêve se réalisera mais un jour on entendra à nouveau de la musique, et sur cette mélodie tu danseras, comme jamais tu n'as dansé auparavant. »

« Tu seras la pour me voir ? » me demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

« Oui, je serai là pour te regarder danser, on est amies maintenant pas vrai ? » lui répondis-je avant de lui sourire.

« Bien sur San qu'on est amies ! » m'adressa-t-elle avant de se jeter dans mes bras.

Voilà qu'elle m'appelait San maintenant et que je prétendais qu'on était amies. Ces événements me faisaient clairement perdre la tête. Voilà c'est ça, je n'étais plus du tout moi-même ! Il me fallait surement encore un peu de temps avant que je récupère complètement et ensuite tout redeviendrait comme avant, JE redeviendrais comme avant.

«D'ailleurs San ! Ce matin… Je trouve que tu as été dur avec Finn. Je pense qu'il ne méritait pas que tu t'acharnes sur lui à ce point. » M'accusa-t-elle.

« Tu ne vas pas revenir la dessus Britt ! Je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier sur mon comportement ! Il méritait tout ceci ! Tu as vu comme moi ce qu'il a fait à cette pauvre fille ? »Répondis-je énervée de revenir sur ce sujet.

Elle baissa les yeux et afficha une tête triste. Je n'avais pas envie de me remémorer ce moment. Y penser provoquait chez moi un sentiment de dégoût et de colère.

« San… Dis tu crois que ça fait quoi de tuer un homme ? »

Je n'aimais pas la tournure que prenait la conversation. Je n'en savais strictement rien de ce que je ressentirais quand j'ôterais la vie d'une personne. Et je n'avais absolument pas envie de connaître ça mais pourtant dans quinze jours je serais confronter à cette épreuve. Que devais-je lui répondre ? Dire qu'on ne ressentirait rien lorsque notre épée tranchera le corps d'un homme ? Que ce n'était pas si grave ? Je n'avais pas envie de lui mentir car bientôt elle aussi tuerait quelqu'un. Cette pensée provoqua un sentiment de rage à l'intérieur de moi. Elle, si innocente et si pure… Cela me brisait le cœur plus que je ne voulais me l'avouer, prenant peur je me raidis et répondis d'une façon plus sèche que je ne l'aurais voulu.

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai jamais tué quelqu'un même si l'envie me démangeait parfois. N'y pense pas trop car ce n'est pas comme si on nous laissait vraiment le choix. »

Le coach revint à ce moment précis pour reprendre les commandes de l'échauffement. Je voyais que Brittany se sentait mal mais que pouvais-je y faire ? Je me contentai de poser une main sur son épaule pour montrer ma présence.

L'entraînement se fit de plus en plus dur. Cette homme voulait vraiment nous voir à terre, ce n'était pas une image qu'il employait tout à l'heure.

Le coach nous expliqua que nous devrions choisir par la suite une arme qui nous servirait lors des combats. Le choix était important, une arme entre de mauvaises mains pouvait être fatale. Il nous fallait alors tous les tester mais le choix était restreint… Beaucoup d'épées, des haches, des lances et des arcs.

Nous nous installions en binôme avec la première arme et la plus importante car tout le monde en possèderait une, l'épée. Avant de commencer il nous parla plus précisément de celle-ci.

« Beaucoup d'entre vous choisiront l'épée comme arme principale, c'est une arme souple, facile à manier et qui entre les mains d'un bon guerrier se révèle efficace et redoutable. Chaque soldat en possèdera une mais vous dix aurez le droit à un privilège. Les épées sont toutes différentes les une des autres, car elles ne possèdent pas les mêmes atouts. Certaines sont lourdes et grandes alors que d'autres privilégient la légèreté pour plus de rapidité. C'est une arme extraordinaire qui a servit durant des générations, on s'est battu avec pendant des siècles et certaines d'entre elles ont marqué notre Histoire. Votre épée ne sera pas seulement une arme de combat, elle sera le prolongement de votre bras, elle fera parti intégrante de vous ! Un bon guerrier doit savoir la choisir avec précision. Il y a ici des artisans qui se chargeront de vous fabriquez des armes sur mesure, faites pour vous et uniquement pour vous. »

Je n'avais vu aucun sentiment chez cet homme depuis que je l'avais vu pourtant quand je l'entendis parler avec ardeur des épées, une étincelle était apparue dans ses yeux. Pourtant, j'oubliai vite cette pensée lorsqu'il nous ordonna de débuter le combat. J'étais de nouveau avec Sam, je dois dire que je commençais à apprécier ce garçon et sa constante bonne humeur même si depuis le début de la journée il avait sortit deux trois blagues que je ne comprenais toujours pas. Un garçon étrange mais attachant.

Nous nous entrainâmes pendant de longues heures. Finalement je commençais à m'habituer et à maîtriser cette arme. Malgré la fatigue qui envahissait mon corps, je pris un étrange plaisir à me battre à l'épée. Je voyais que Sam ressentais la même chose, malgré notre affaiblissement physique, les coups que nous portions étaient à chaque fois plus précis. Je cru même apercevoir le coach avec un sourire satisfait.

La journée allait maintenant bientôt se terminer, le soleil avait commencé à tomber depuis quelques temps déjà. Il faisait bientôt nuit noir. On avait poursuivit toute la fin de l'entrainement à tester chaque arme. Si avec l'épée j'avais éprouvé une facilité déconcertante, ce ne fut pas le cas pour les autres armes. Je manquais terriblement de précision à l'arc, de force à la hache, et je n'étais pas du tout à l'aise avec une lance entre mes mains.

Chaque personne du groupe avait déjà une préférence pour une arme, une journée avait suffit pour le savoir. Pour beaucoup d'entre nous, l'épée était ce qui nous convenait le mieux. Il y avait néanmoins des exceptions, par exemple un asiatique, Mike je crois, se débrouillait divinement bien à la lance. Brittany excellait à l'arc, c'est la seule à avoir réussi presque tous les tirs.

Lorsque la journée se termina enfin, on alla tous manger en silence avant de gagner nos lits. Ce premier entrainement fut rude, je le voyais à la mine décomposée des 9 autres. Finn n'affichait plus son petit sourire en coin habituel, Sam avait arrêté ses blagues, aucun autre ne parlait, le repas se déroula dans le silence le plus total.

A la fin du repas, ils partirent tous se coucher et dormir quasiment instantanément. Mais, contrairement aux autres je voulus profiter de cet instant pour me retrouver seule, et réfléchir. Assise dehors devant un spectacle assez unique je contemplai au loin un paysage d'une tristesse affligeante. Un terrain sec et rocailleux. Il avait fait une chaleur insoutenable toute la journée mais la nuit se voulait rafraichissante et apaisante. Je m'allongeai alors dehors et me mis à admirer les étoiles. Si nombreuses en ce ciel d'été. Au moins, elles étaient toujours là, tout avait changé et pourtant ces petites lueurs au loin étaient restées intactes. Bon, il est vrai que c'est normal qu'elles soient toujours présentes mais dans un monde où plus rien n'avait la même saveur, il était bon de regarder une des rares choses qui n'avait pas changé.

Perdue dans mes pensées et les paupières se faisant de plus en plus lourde je n'entendis pas Brittany arriver à mes côtés.

Silencieusement, elle s'allongea à mes côtés et se blottit contre moi. Je sentis le poids de sa fatigue et la serrai un peu plus entre mes bras.

« J'ai peur San… J'ai terriblement peur. »

« Peur de quoi ? » lui demandai-je même si je me doutais de sa réponse.

« J'ai peur de tout ça, c'est tellement différent de la vie que je menais avant, je ne suis pas sure que j'arriverais à surmonter ça toute seule. »

« Tu n'est pas toute seule Britt… Regarde-moi. » Lui priai-je tout en plaçant mes mains sur ces joues et la retournant vers moi. Nos visages s'effleuraient presque maintenant. Je parvenais même à sentirson souffle.

« Je suis là avec toi, on va surmonter ça ensemble, je sais que tu peux le faire, tu as assez de forces en toi pour réussir. Et moi, je serai toujours à tes côtés pour te soutenir dans les moments durs. Crois-moi, on va s'en sortir et puis tu nous as vus dans ton rêve… Est-ce qu'il t'a semblé qu'on était tristes ou qu'on avait peur ?»

« Non, mais je ne me reconnaissais pas vraiment, on aurait dit qu'on était dominée par une force, comme si on était possédée. Maintenant que j'y repense je ne sais plus si c'est un rêve de bon augure. »

Je vis l'inquiétude dans son visage. Je décidai alors de changer de conversation pour lui enlever ces idées malveillantes de son esprit.

D'un bond, je me mis debout, et la fixa avec un grand sourire.

« Eh ! Tu te souviens que tu devais me montrer des pas de danse ? Danse pour moi s'il te plait. »

« J'en ai pas vraiment envie ce soir San… »

Contrariée par son refus, je fis une moue dans l'espoir de la faire culpabiliser. Elle leva les yeux en l'air avant d'ajouter :

« Mais il n'y a même pas de musique ! »

« Eh bien, je n'ai qu'a chanter et toi tu danses, ça te va ? » Proposai-je comme accord.

Elle acquiesça d'un sourire avant de se mettre debout à son tour. Le cœur battant pour une raison encore inconnue, j'entamai une chanson qui me tenait à cœur :

« _I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain"

Alors que je commençais ma chanson, je vis Brittany fermer ses yeux pour mieux s'emparer du rythme de la musique puis lentement elle commença à bouger son corps. Dans la nuit obscure éclairée par la lune, je la vis gracieusement enchaîner mouvement après mouvement, tournoyer dans les airs, s'étendre le long du sol, son regard n'émettait aucune émotion car elle semblait ailleurs, dans un autre monde. Mais son corps parlait pour elle, je ressentais de la tristesse mais aussi de l'espoir dans chacun de ses gestes alors que ma voix commençait à trembler.

J'étais littéralement subjuguée d'avant le talent de cette fille. Je sentais mes yeux devenir humides, j'aurai aimé que le temps s'arrête à cet instant et pouvoir ainsi la contempler toute une vie. Le trouble en moi se répercutait dans mon chant, j'essayais de me ressaisir et poursuivit :

_« Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again"_

Quand j'eus terminé la chanson, je vis le corps de Brittany s'arrêter de bouger progressivement jusqu'à la pose final. Epuisée, elle tomba lourdement par terre. Je me précipitai alors à ses côtés.

« Britt ! Ça va ? » Demandai-je inquiète.

« Oui, c'est juste que mon corps ne suit plus, on a quand même eu une journée très physique aujourd'hui. » Après un court silence elle ajouta « J'ai beaucoup aimé ta chanson, tu as une voix extraordinaire, j'espère que tu rechanteras pour moi un jour ! »

Je lui pris la main avant de lui répondre :

« D'accord mais seulement si un jour tu re danses devant moi ! Tu sais j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un danser aussi divinement bien que toi. En fait je suis certaine que je n'ai vu personne danser comme toi tu la fais. Tu as un véritable don Brittany. »

Elle se blottit alors de nouveau contre moi. Nous restâmes un moment silencieuses à contempler les étoiles. Puis, nos corps ne permettant plus de rester éveillés, nous nous endormîmes ainsi l'une contre l'autre sous cette nuit étoilée.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Hey ! Bon encore une fois, je suis désolé j'ai beaucoup de retard… ça fait 2 semaines que je viens de commencer un job alors le temps me manque un peu pour écrire. Enfin bon le voici tout de même ! **

**Et puis merci de suivre mon histoire et surtout n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ou des suggestions pour la suite. J'écris un peu au fur à mesure sans réel fil conducteur donc du coup je peine des parfois niveau inspiration. :p J'ai un peu peur aussi de trop partir dans mes délires ou d'aller vite comme là malgré que j'ai trop kiffé écrire ce chapitre.. x)**

**Enfin bref, voici la suite ! )**

Le soleil se levait nous obligeant à ouvrir les yeux. Mes paupières étaient encore lourdes et je voyais flou tout autour de moi mais je réussis tout de même à distinguer le décor qui prenait forme petit à petit. Il y avait des arbres, le ciel bleu m'éblouissait et la dureté du sol me fit réaliser que j'avais passé la nuit dehors.

Je sentis un rire derrière moi, je me levai alors hâtivement pour voir celui qui osait rire de moi. On ne se moque pas de Santana Lopez ! Raaah et bien sur c'était encore cet idiot de Finn, qu'est ce qu'il me voulait ! Déjà que le matin j'étais d'une humeur naturellement massacrante et l'absence de ma dose quotidienne de café n'arrangeait rien. Je lui lançai un regard méprisant prête à me jeter sur lui pour lui dicter ma façon de penser.

Il me regarda avec un sourire moqueur, la tête haute :

« Alors, comme ça tu as passé la nuit dehors avec ta petite copine, tu m'avais pas dis Santana que tu préférais les jolies blondes. » Il s'avança lentement vers moi en effleurant ma peau avec sa main « Quel dommage, c'est du gâchis pour nous les hommes que de voir une si belle femme se détourner du droit chemin. »

Du droit chemin ? Quoi ? Repoussant violement sa main, je ne parvenais pas à trouver de réplique pour exprimer ce que je voulais. Comment avais-je pu laisser se produire une telle chose. Bien sur que non, je ne suis pas lesbienne, je n'ai jamais regardé une fille de ma vie… Bon à part certaines parce qu'elles étaient super canons mais bon ce n'était pas pareil… Enfin je crois ? Raah, non ce n'est pas possible, je ne pouvais pas être lesbienne, je ne pouvais pas être attirée par les filles. Pas moi ! Il fallait absolument que je fasse comprendre à ce type qui avait un QI d'huître que…

« Finn écoute on va mettre les choses au clair, je ne suis pas ce côté-là ! Tu ne me connais absolument pas et juste parce que tu vois deux filles dormir ensembles tu en viens à la conclusion qu'on sort ensemble ? Quelle perspicacité Finnoncence ! »

« Pff… Santana joue pas à ça avec moi, j'ai tout de suite vu clair dans ton jeu j'ai vu la façon dont tu la regarde et franchement ça me dégoûte. Mais bon maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'as rejeté. En fait t'es qu'une sale gouine ! »

« Quoi ? Non mais tu n'es pas bien dans ta tête Hudson ! Même si tu étais la dernière personne sur Terre je ne voudrais pas de toi ! Je suis pas désespérée à ce point quand même… J'ai pas envie de mourir étouffée sous ton poids et Berk rien que de penser à ton corps graisseux sur moi ça me donne envie de vomir. Britt vaut dix milles fois mieux que toi !»

Britt qui se faisait silencieuse depuis le début se releva, les joues teintées en rose :

« San.. »

_Merde, alors là, bravo, comme si la situation n'était pas déjà assez compliquée, il fallait que je m'enfonce toute seule. Bien joué, vraiment. _

« Ben alors Lopez, t'avoues enfin que tu préfères les blondes ? Mais tu sais… moi je l'ai aime pas les filles dans ton genre. Tu veux savoir ce qu'on leur faisait aux filles comme toi dans mon lycée ? »

« Putain mais va te faire foutre Hudson ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! »

Folle de rage, je me jetai sur lui, le rouant de coups. Brittany me suppliait d'arrêter, je culpabilisai légèrement mais je ne pouvais définitivement pas le laisser dire ce genre de choses sur moi. J'étais bloquée, car si je me rangeais du côté de Britt, il en déduirait qu'elle et moi on était ensemble et s'amuserait à propager la rumeur. Je n'avais pas le choix, ma récente réputation était en jeu.

Je continuais alors de me battre avec lui, tout en sachant pertinemment que Britt m'en voudrait. Je savais que je la décevrais comme je déçois en permanence les gens que j'aime.

Mais cette fois ci, sa force l'emporta sur moi, je ne faisais pas le poids.

J'étais littéralement hors de moi, je ne contrôlais aucun de mes gestes alors que Brittany et Sam qui avait fait son apparition essayaient de nous séparer.

J'étais à bout de force lorsqu'il décida de mettre fin à ce combat en m'achevant avec un coup de poing sur mon visage. Je fermai les yeux me préparant au choc qui allait suivre quand soudain j'entendis une voix derrière moi.

« C'est pas bientôt finit ! Vous avez 10 minutes de retard à l'entrainement et cela dès le deuxième jour ! »

C'était Sue, elle était rouge de colère, les poings sur les hanches, elle avança d'un pas assuré dans notre direction.

« Finn, Santana, vous allez restez avec moi, les autres allez à l'entraînement. Je veux que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduise plus jamais. Et si un jour, l'envie de manquer à une de ces règles vous prend, croyez-moi, je ne serais pas aussi indulgente que j'ai pu l'être aujourd'hui. »

Quelques temps après, il ne resta plus que Sue, finn et moi. Je voyais sur son visage qu'il redoutait autant que moi la sanction de la vielle femme.

« Ecoutez, je veux que vous sachiez que j'en ai strictement rien à faire de vos misérables vies. D'accord, vous avez parfaitement réussi le test mais vous n'êtes pas indispensables. Il y a d'autres bons éléments. Je vous aie dis que ce que je souhaitais c'est une obéissance aveugle en moi, je ne veux aucun débordement dans mon armée. »

« Je … Je suis désolé, c'est elle qui s'est ruée sur moi, je n'ai absolument rien fait à part me défendre. Jamais je ne vous trahirais je vous suis dévolu corps et âme.» Se défendit le grand brun.

« Il dit vrai Lopez ? Encore plus que les erreurs je n'aime pas les mensonges.»

Quel crétin ! il venait de retourner la situation en sa faveur, je voulais me défendre mais que pouvais-je bien dire ? Je ne pouvais définitivement pas dire toute la vérité, il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache… enfin qu'elle croit que je sortais avec Britt et je ne pouvais pas non plus mentir en disant que c'était lui qui m'avait frappé. Alors, levant mon regard, et d'une voix assurée pour montrer que j'assumais entièrement mes actes, car de toute façon c'était la seule chose à faire, je lui dis :

« Oui, il dit vrai. »

Il venait de marqué un point, et il le savait à la vue du sourire satisfait qu'il affichait.

« Bien, Hudson vous pouvez retourner à l'entraînement, mais que je ne vous prenne plus à dans un conflit. » dit elle sans même m'accorder le moindre regard.

Qu'allait me faire cette femme à présent ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas se débarrasser de moi. Non ! Je ne voulais pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas comme ça !

Toujours adoptant une attitude froide, elle se retourna vers moi.

« Eh bien à ce que je vois tu n'as toujours pas compris la leçon, le comportement dont tu fais preuve est tout simplement inadmissible. Pourtant, le courage que tu montres et le potentiel que je sens chez toi me disent de te laisser une toute dernière chance. Mais pour rester en vie tu vas devoir le mériter. Aussi, une nouvelle épreuve t'attend. Un nouveau combat. Te souviens-tu des combats de gladiateurs qui avaient lieu il y a plus de 2000 ans de ça ? Des esclaves armés seulement d'une épée ou d'un bouclier qui se battaient face à de féroces guerriers armés jusqu'aux dents, le public qui criait avec rage et réclamait encore et toujours plus de sang. Eh bien pour toi Lopez, nous allons reproduire ça, tu combattras dans 3 jours, deux de mes plus grands guerriers. Tu seras armée seulement d'une épée et d'un bouclier. Nous allons mettre en place des gradins pour que chaque personne présente dans ce camp puisse voir ça. Prend ça comme une opportunité de faire taire ceux qui ne te respectent pas encore et de montrer une dernière fois ce que tu as dans le ventre. Mais face à eux qui sont surentraînés depuis leur naissance, auras-tu seulement une infime chance de l'emporter ? Je suis pressée de voir ça Lopez, tâche de rester en vie suffisamment longtemps histoire qu'on ne fasse pas tout ceci pour rien… Tu vas avoir une mort honorable sois-en digne ! Je veux du spectacle Lopez ne me déçoit pas ! »

Ma respiration se coupa brutalement. Comment pouvait-on faire autant preuve de sadisme. Un combat de gladiateur… C'était une mise à mort devant des milliers de personnes, j'allais être tuée devant tous, sans avoir vraiment une chance de pouvoir me défendre. Ainsi, mon destin était de mourir comme ça ? Qu'était devenu notre monde ? Ce monde où la liberté, l'égalité régnait… Maintenant que tout avait disparu, l'anarchie refaisait surface. Je serrai mes poings ne voulant pas montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse ou de colère.

« Bien Lopez, afin que le combat soit tout de même intéressant à mes yeux, je vais prendre en charge ton entraînement. Estime-toi chanceuse, tu vas avoir l'honneur d'avoir une séance personnelle avec Sue Sylvester. Tu vas tout apprendre pendant 3 jours, bien entendu tu n'aura le droit à aucun contact avec les autres, et tu seras mise à l'écart dans une maison… Enfin maison si on peut dire ça. »

Je ne répondis rien à tout ce qu'elle avait dit car il n'y avait tout simplement rien à dire. Mes grands projets d'évasion allaient tomber à l'eau car dans 3 jours j'allais mourir… Triste ironie du sort. j'avais passé des années à ne pas me soucier des autres et à les humilier en public sans leur laisser la moindre chance et maintenant c'était à mon tour d'affronter ça… Sauf que moi j'y perdrais la vie. Peut être que si je m'y prenais bien je pourrais tenter une fuite mais l'endroit était trop bien gardé. (Il y avait ?) des soldats partout et j'allais être enfermée durant ces 3 jours avec Sylvester. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Je devais combattre.

Pendant trois jours, je ne fis que combattre avec Sue. Cette femme malgré son âge avait une force et une volonté qui dépassait tout entendement. Je devais avouer que celle qui avait dicté ma mise à mort m'impressionnait.

Santana Lopez était impressionnée et admirait son bourreau. Voilà, où j'en étais rendue. Triste fin.

Sue maitrisait toutes les techniques du combat au corps à corps ainsi que toutes les armes qui étaient en sa possession. A l'épée, elle était d'une justesse incroyable, précise et rapide. Elle ne manquait aucune cible à l'arc. Elle utilisait un simple poignard comme une arme redoutable ne me laissant aucune chance à chaque fois pour m'en sortir.

Si ses hommes possédaient une telle force, elle n'aurait absolument aucune chance de ne serait-ce que pour les égratigner.

Les journées passèrent à une vitesse fulgurante. J'avais perdue toute notion du temps, je ne savais plus si on était le matin ou l'après midi. Mon esprit ne s'était rassemblé que dans un seul but : se battre et toujours se battre qu'importent les coups que je recevais. Je n'avais pas le temps de me soucier du reste. Elle ne me laissait pas le temps de me soucier de quoique soit. Elle aurait très bien pu me tuer sur le champ si elle le voulait, elle ne jouait pas.

Le soir quand je me retrouvais seule dans ma cellule, je réfléchissais à cette femme. Je devais avouer qu'elle m'intriguait. Comment pouvait-on arriver là où elle en était ? Je veux dire qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans sa vie pour qu'elle devienne le monstre qu'elle était aujourd'hui. La vie n'avait pas du lui faire de cadeau et à son tour elle n'en faisait pas non plus. Son cœur était verrouillé à double tour et elle ne laisserait entrer rien ni personne. Elle possédait une grande force intérieure, mais elle devait avoir une faiblesse. Tout le monde en possédait une.

Je pensais également souvent à Brittany qui était toute seule, et ça me rendait malade qu'une fille aussi douce et gentille qu'elle, puisse se faire malmener par cette brute d'Hudson.

Pourquoi avais-je ce besoin de la protéger ? C'est vrai, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant, je ne me préoccupais pas des autres et ça m'allait très bien comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas nier que cette fille me touchait mais Finn ne pouvait pas avoir raison à mon sujet, je n'étais quand même pas attirée par elle. Cette pensée me fit frissonner. L'homosexualité était toujours un sujet qui m'avait répugné, et je n'hésitais pas à me moquer des gens qui l'étaient. Au fond je m'en fichais mais je me souvenais de cette fille qui avait annoncé publiquement qu'elle aimait une autre fille, je ne l'avais pas lâchée d'une semelle faisant de sa vie un enfer et l'insultant de tous les noms. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi je m'acharnais tant contre cette fille et je ne comprends toujours pas, elle ne m'avait pourtant rien fait. Au contraire, elle était plutôt jolie et sympa, une fille tout à fait normale sans histoire et pourtant juste parce qu'elle était gay je m'étais défoulée contre elle. Mais qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi ! Finalement, je reprochais à Finn d'être un idiot mais je ne valais guère mieux. Je me sentais comme une moins que rien.

De toute façon, de savoir cela ne changerait rien, j'allais mourir et c'était inévitable. Brittany devrait se passer de moi. Elle se passait déjà de moi avant et le ferait maintenant aussi.

Les nuits étaient très courtes, je n'arrivai pourtant pas à gagner le sommeil malgré la fatigue qui me consumait. Je ne faisais que penser, à ma vie d'avant jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mon cerveau bouillonnait. Je retraçais chaque étape importante de ma vie, ce que je regrettais de ne pas avoir fait ou d'avoir fait.

J'avais peur de la mort qui approchait, mais au moins je savais quelle genre de mort m'attendait et quand est ce que je fermerais les yeux pour la dernière fois. Je me demandais si ce qu'on disait était vrai, si j'allais voir ma vie défiler en 2 minutes. Je me demandais aussi ce à quoi je penserais pour la dernière fois et à qui j'accorderai ma dernière pensé.

Je m'étais finalement résolue à mourir, mais je voulais faire un acte surprenant qui déstabiliserait Sylvester. Faire qu'elle se souvienne toujours de moi. J'avais encore un peu de temps devant moi pour y réfléchir…

Les autres jours se déroulèrent comme le précédent. J'appris beaucoup de prises de combat, j'étais maintenant plus apte à tenir tête a Sue même si j'étais encore loin de son niveau. Mon corps s'était endurci. Ma force s'était accentuée. La rage permanente qui résidait dans mon cœur, je l'extériorisais dans chacune de mes frappes, que ce soit à mains nue ou dans mon épée.

Ah oui l'épée ! J'avais eu l'occasion de rencontrer un artisan qui me fabriqua une épée sur mesure pour que je me sente plus à l'aise lors du combat. C'était un privilège qui m'était accordé. J'en doutai réellement jusqu'au moment où je la reçue entre mes doigts. C'était une sensation magique. Elle était faite pour moi, rien que pour moi. Le poids et la longueur de l'arme était parfaitement adapté à mon corps et ma main. Quand le coach nous disait qu'elle serait le prolongement de notre bras, cela m'avait fait sourire. Mais elle l'était vraiment. Elle et moi ne faisions à présent plus qu'un.

Avec elle à mes côté, oui oui je parle bien de mon épée, je me sentais plus forte encore. Cela me donnait plus d'assurance dans mes coups et lorsque nous croisâmes le fer avec Sylvester, je me sentis d'une telle puissance que j'oubliais d'un seul coup tout autour de moi, j'oubliais que j'allais bientôt mourir. Ne comptait plus que son épée et la mienne.

Tout semblait beaucoup plus simple et me battre devenait une seconde nature. Pourtant, il n'y avait que 3 jours maintenant de passés. Mes mouvements étaient plus fluide et j'avais cette étrange sensation d'énergie qui circulait et s'échangeait entre l'épée et mon corps. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi puissante.

Le combat entre Sue et moi était d'avantage équilibré qu'auparavant. Je sentais que contrairement à l'accoutumé elle ne retenait pas ses coups face à moi, elle frappait avec autant de force qu'elle pouvait et je faisais de même. Je crus entrevoir un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Un sourire sincère. Ce qui me redonna d'autant plus d'envie, elle m'avait largement sous-estimée, je devais maintenant lui montrer combien j'avais progressé et que je ne lâcherais rien.

Essayant de la prendre par surprise, j'esquivais habilement un de ses coups, me roulant au le sol et me plantant juste derrière elle. Rapide, j'eus juste le temps de me redresser l'épée sous la gorge de Sue. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire contre moi. Et bon Dieu que c'était jouissif d'avoir ce pouvoir sur elle, j'aurais pu la tuer à l'instant même mais bizarrement, je ne fis rien. Me contentant de dire :

« Je suis prête à les affronter demain. »

« Bien joué Lopez, tu as beaucoup progressé au cours de ces deux jours. Tu as appris en 3 jours tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir pour un combat, 3 jours alors que tes camarades en auront 15. Tu es douée Lopez, dommage que demain soit ton dernier jour, tu aurais fait un bon élément. Et je ne peux arrêter ça, le phénomène a prit une ampleur considérable. Sans divertissement le moral des troupes est au plus bas, ce combat leur redonne de leur espoir. Ils attendent tous cela avec impatience. »

« J'ai pu en effet constater leur enthousiasme. Je ne me laisserai pas tuer aussi facilement, avec cette épée à mes côtés je me sens plus… Puissante qu'avant c'est étrange. » Lui répondis-je une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Ce combat m'avait montré que je devais tout faire pour rester en vie. Je pouvais les battre.

« Tu te trompes lourdement Lopez… ». A la suite de ces mots, elle retira l'épée sous sa gorge sans me laisser le temps de réagir et enchaina une prise qu'elle ne m'avait pas enseignée. Elle prit mon coude et je fis un vol plané atterrissant droit sur le sol.

« Tu n'as aucune chance face à ces hommes, ils vont te tuer… Et cette épée n'y changera rien. Cette épée est juste un outil, c'est seulement du fer. Bien sur elle a été faite pour toi mais ce n'est pas elle qui t'a donné la force de me combattre et de me faire plier aujourd'hui. C'est la force que tu as à l'intérieur de toi qui te guide dans ton combat, et non l'arme que tu possède. N'oublie pas ça. Je ne t'ai pas tout enseigné, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre pour atteindre un jour mon niveau, et les hommes que tu affronteras demain seront tout aussi fort que moi, si ce n'est plus.»

Elle me regardait maintenant avec un air désolé, mais ce fut pour un court instant. Elle reprit vite ses esprits avant d'ajouter :

« Allons va te coucher Lopez, demain va être un grand jour pour toi ! »

Suivant ses conseils, je rejoignis ma cellule… J'avais perdue à nouveau tout espoir. Je n'avais aucune chance. J'avais tout enduré pendant ces 3 jours pour rien, car mon sort ne changerait pas, j'allais mourir. Et ce soir était ma dernière nuit. Cette pensée me souleva le cœur, je m'assis alors dans un coin de la pièce vide, recroquevillée sur moi-même, la tête entre mes genoux.

Je restai des heures durant dans cette position, n'essayant de plus penser, de faire le vide dans mon esprit.

J'entendis alors une voix derrière les barreaux de ma cellule.

« San ? San tu dors ? »

C'était Brittany. Je reconnus sa douce voix à laquelle j'avais pu m'habituer. Je relevai alors la tête me demandant ce qu'elle faisait ici à cette heure tardive.

« Britt... Mais que fais-tu ici, il est tard tu devrais déjà dormir. »

« Je ne pouvais pas dormir… Pas quand je sais que ce soir sera peut être la dernière fois où je pourrai te voir. J'ai attendu que tout le monde soit couché et dorme pour venir te voir puisque on nous a interdit de t'approcher. »

Ses mains étaient agrippées aux barreaux, elle tremblait.

« Tu prends des risques en venant ici Brittany, tu n'aurais pas du. Je ne vaux pas la peine que tu risques ta vie en venant me voir. Retourne dormir. »

« San.. Ne dis pas de bêtises ! »

« Quoi ? Quelles bêtises ? Britt tu n'as rien à faire là ! Demain je ne serais même plus de ce monde ! Alors protège toi et obéis et quand tout ira bien et que personne ne doutera de toi, je t'en supplie pars de cet endroit, pars le plus loin possible et rencontre des gens bien avec qui tu te sentiras heureuse. »

« Je parle de ce genre de bêtise San, pourquoi ne crois tu pas en toi ? Moi, je suis sur que demain tu battras tes adversaires comme tu as battu Finn alors que tout le monde pensait le combat perdu d'avance. Crois en tes chances Santana.»

« Tu ne comprends pas… Finn n'est rien comparé aux bruts que j'affronterai demain, je n'ai aucune chance de m'en sortir, je vais mourir Britt… » Lui lançai-je une larme coulant le long de ma joue.

Je m'étais rendue jusqu'à elle, mais nous étions séparées par ces barreaux. J'avais pourtant tant besoin d'elle à ce moment. Qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras, qu'elle me rassure, qu'elle me dise que tout irait bien…

Ses mains bougèrent et atteignirent les miennes. Elle m'observa avec un regard dont seul elle connaissait la recette.

« Santana, je sais que demain sera une dure épreuve mais je crois en toi, je sais que tu te relèveras encore une fois. Comme la première fois on l'on s'est rencontré. »

« Quoi ? Quand est ce qu'on s'est rencontré pour la première fois ? C'était il y a quelque jours, on mangeait et… »

« Ah je comprend mieux… Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas ? »

« Me rappeler de quoi Britt ? »

« Eh bien, la première fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais allongée par terre, tu étais épuisée et tu ne réagissait plus. J'ai bien cru que tu étais morte mais tu t'es agitée, je crois que tu n'avais pas l'air ravie de me voir. Mais tu n'avais vraiment plus de force alors je t'ai prise dans mes bras et je t'ai ramenée ici. »

« C'était toi alors ? C'est toi qui m'as sauvée? »

Je voyais son regard se détourner de mes yeux, elle devenait de plus en plus rouge.

« Oui… Quand je t'ai vu allongée, quelque chose s'est brisée en moi. Je ne sais pas j'ai sentie que je devais t'aider. C'était plus fort que moi. »

« Merci Britt… » Lui dis-je le plus sincèrement possible. Me remémorant la rencontre, ses bras si chaleureux et la sensation de bien être que j'avais eu, mes pommettes s'enflammèrent.

« San… Je t'en prie n'abandonne pas, ne m'abandonne pas. Bats toi jusqu'au bout demain. Promet que tu le feras, promet moi ! »

« Ou-oui Britt je promets. »

Elle s'avança alors un peu plus de la grille qui nous séparait, jusqu'à coller son corps contre les barreaux. Elle était tout simplement éblouissante, ses yeux pétillaient de milles feux. Elle était vêtue d'une tenue légère qui la mettait en valeur tandis que ses longs cheveux blonds détachés venaient se déposer le long de sa poitrine.

Et de ses mains, elle vint trouver ma chevelure, qu'elle commença à caresser du bout des doigts. Puis elle descendit délicatement jusqu'à mon cou, je fermai alors les yeux afin d'essayer de retrouver une certaine contenance. Dans chacune de ses caresses, je ressentais de nouvelles sensations qui me faisaient perdre tout mes moyens. C'était incompréhensible. Je sentais mon bas ventre s'enflammer à chacun de ses mouvements. Je frissonnai. Elle m'attira jusqu'à elle, et dans le peu d'espace que nous possédions, ses lèvres vinrent rejoindre les miennes. C'était un baiser chaste et doux mais je le prolongeai afin de le rendre plus passionné et plus intense. Ma langue se fraya un passage jusqu'à la sienne. Une fois réunies, nos langues entreprirent une valse endiablée. Ce n'était plus chaste, mais un baiser plus ardue, plus bestial.

J'aurai tant aimé plus que cela, oui je voulais bien plus. Et ce n'était pas ces maudits barreaux qui m'en empêcheraient. Alors que ma main se trouvait sur sa hanche, je la remontai d'une manière plus brusque que je ne l'aurai voulu sous le débardeur de la blonde. Je commençais alors à masser ses seins mais mes doigts ne trouvèrent pas le contact sur sa peau que je recherchais. J'entrepris alors d'enlever le soutien gorge qui faisait barrière entre sa poitrine et moi.

Alors que j'entendis un gémissement sortir de sa bouche, elle interrompit notre baiser.

« San… »

Nos visages étaient si proches l'un de l'autre, je voyais son visage remplie de désir, elle était dans le même état d'excitation de moi.

Je ne souhaitais à présent qu'une chose, c'était me jeter sur elle, là tout de suite mais je ne pouvais pas et ma frustration se faisait de plus en plus grande. Alors que mes mains jouaient toujours avec ses seins, on entendit des pas s'approcher dans notre direction. Ils se faisaient de plus en plus proches de nous et de pus en plus pressant.

Je retirai alors vivement ma main d'elle, et je vis ses yeux aussi apeurés et frustrés que je ne l'étais mais nous n'avions pas le choix et c'était peut être mieux comme ça après tout.

« Britt, vas t'en, vite … S'il te plaît, ils ne doivent pas te trouver ici ! »

« Oui… Je m'en vais. » Me répondit-telle. Elle se décolla à regret de moi puis avant de s'en aller définitivement, elle se retourna une dernière fois un sourire timide au bout des lèvres.

Mon Dieu, pourquoi avais-je fais ça !


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bon les « vacances » arrivant à son terme, ça devient plus simple de trouver du temps pour écrire. Donc voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira même si celui-ci je me suis essentiellement concentré sur Santana et son combat. =)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

_Résumé : 2012, la terre est détruite et de nouveaux groupes se forment les poussant à s'affronter pour le pouvoir. Santana est au cœur de cette guerre. Mais elle a commit une faute qui pousse son chef, Sue Sylvester à décider d'une sanction. Elle organise un combat d'une ampleur exceptionnelle dans une arène où siègeront des centaines et des centaines de personnes. Santana n'a plus le choix, et après un entrainement poussé, il est l'heure pour elle de se retrouver face à son destin._

Boum boum … Boum boum … Boum boum…

A cet instant précis, je n'entendais plus que les battements de mon cœur résonnant en moi. Il me faisait souffrir à n'en plus finir, comme si je me faisais piétiner par un troupeau de vaches enragées. Bon j'exagère légèrement mais j'étais à la limite de l'implosion tout de même.

A l'intérieur de moi, tout était si confus et si contradictoire ! J'avais une envie folle de pleurer alors qu'en même temps je bouillonnais de colère. Je souhaitais m'enfuir le plus loin possible mais d'un autre côté, je souhaitais plus que tout me défouler pour évacuer toute cette haine et ces émotions qui voulaient ma mort elles aussi.

Je regardai une dernière fois derrière moi, comme pour regarder tout ce que je laissais, tout ce que j'aurais voulu faire et que je ne pourrais jamais réaliser, toutes les personnes qui me tenaient tant à cœur que j'ai perdu ou que je vais perdre. Je me demandai une dernière fois comment j'avais pu en arriver à un point si critique puis après un bref soupir, traduisant l'absence de réponse à ma question pourtant si simple, je me retournai face à mon destin. Tragique destin pensai-je au fond de moi.

Devant moi, il y avait une immense grille qui me permettait de voir ce qui m'attendait à l'extérieur. Je voyais les gens surexcités ! Ils étaient debout et comme pris d'euphorieou d'une bonne dose de drogue, ils criaient de toute leur âme, il n'y avait aucune trace d'humanité dans leur comportement. Ils étaient comme des bêtes en cage! Ils n'attendaient tous qu'une seule chose, voir du sang gicler de tous les côtés, nous entendre croiser le fer jusqu'à ce que le plus faible tombe sur le sol, le corps vidé de toute énergie, de toute trace de vie.

Ces gens étaient venus pour voir une mort lente et douloureuse. La mienne en l'occurrence. Et ils allaient aimer cela. Je les voyais déjà savourer à l'avance le plaisir que cela leur procurerait.

« Ne soit pas si dur avec eux. Ils ne cherchent qu'à se détendre un temps soit peu, ce qui peut se comprendre.» Me dit Sue Sylvester tout en en avançant vers moi, comme si elle avait pu lire ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête.

_Sue Sylvester, cette vieille peau qui a fait de ma vie un enfer, compatissante ?! Elle se fout ouvertement de ma gueule là ! _M'énervai-je tout en prenant soin de ne rien montrer. Ma gorge se nouait mais je parvins tout de même à exprimer mon ressentie :

« C'est sadique, juste sadique. Je peux comprendre leur envie de se divertir… Surtout avec ce qu'ils endurent quotidiennement. Humilier une personne je connais ça mais là c'est différent, ils vont prendre plaisir à me voir mourir. Ils vont s'extasier devant une chose aussi cruelle qu'un meurtre ! J'ai beau ne pas être la personne la plus innocente qu'il soit, je ne pense pas être comme eux. Ils m'inspirent seulement du dégoût… »

« Ecoute, le monde aujourd'hui ne connaît plus de limite, tout est à nouveau permis. Plus de gêne, on ne retient plus nos réactions ni nos sentiments face aux autres, ils se laissent simplement aller. Qui va les juger pour avoir pris un peu de plaisir ? Leur vie est maintenant contrôlée jusqu'à la moindre petite partie. Les prochains instants seront les seuls où ils trouveront un peu de liberté et de joie. »

Un rire traduisant plus de l'énervement que de la joie sortit de ma bouche.

« Vous parlez comme s'ils n'avaient pas le choix, qu'ils n'étaient plus que des machines exécutant vos ordres. Mais au fond ils ont déjà tout perdu, ils ne leur restent plus rien, alors un jour ils pourraient très bien se soulever contre vous. »

« Tu te trompe lourdement Lopez. Ces imbéciles s'accrochent à la vie mais ils n'ont rien compris… Pour eux, la vie est un cadeau précieux, ils ont tellement peur de mourir alors ils resteront à mes côtés. Et si tu avais eu leur intelligence ou leur naïveté, tu aurais fait de même. »

Je ne répondis rien au propos accusateur de la femme. Je ne regrettais pas le moins du monde de m'être jetée sur ce débile d'Hudson même si l'idée qu'il soit aujourd'hui dans les gradins à rire de moi, me mettait hors de moi. Mais pourquoi me prendre la tête pour cet abruti alors que de toute manière dans maximum une heure, je n'aurais même plus l'occasion de voir sa face d'abruti, Finn et sa grosse bedaine se balancer de droite à gauche, l'air penaud comme toujours.

Je m'étais déjà demandée si j'irais au paradis ou en enfer, dans l'hypothèse ou tout ceci serait vrai… Parce que la religion et moi ce n'est pas une grande histoire d'amour. C'est cool de croire en un Dieu ou quelque chose comme ça, je voudrais vraiment mais c'est plus fort que moi je trouve ça stupide. Je pense que ma prochaine demeure sera probablement en enfer, on ne me surnommait pas Satan pour rien !

Puis, je me mis à imaginer le jugement d'Hudson également, arrivant au ciel, avec son sourire stupide, persuadé qu'il irait au paradis. J'imaginais ensuite la scène du jugement final, ou bien entendu Saint Pierre l'enverrait dans les profondeurs de l'enfer, je voyais déjà son visage remplit d'incompréhension et d'interrogation se demandant ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal au cours de sa vie. Je l'imaginais apeuré à l'idée de brûler en enfer et pleurer comme une gamine de six ans. Oui, Hudson tu iras là-bas toi aussi et crois moi j'attendrai sagement ton arrivée ! Je t'en fais le serment !

Cette promesse intérieure eut pour effet de provoquer un long rire assez sadique. Imaginer Hudson dans cette situation était tout à fait hilarant et jouissif même deux minutes avant d'être tuée.

Une voix me rappela soudain la réalité :

« Lopez, tu es décidément différente. Dans quelques instants, tu vas entrer dans cette arène où tes adversaires ne feront qu'une bouché de toi, et ça te fais rire ? »

Retrouvant ma contenance habituelle, je répondis froidement :

« Mieux vaut rire de tout que d'en pleurer. Et m'apitoyer maintenant ne me sauverait pas plus. »

« Tu sais, je trouve ça dommage que tu en sois arrivée là, j'aurai aimé que tu fasses partie de mon équipe. Tu aurais pu aller loin si tu n'avais pas ce tempérament de feu. Tu me fais penser un peu à moi dans ma jeunesse.

_Une trèès lointaine jeunesse alors… _pensai-je intérieurement.

Me détournant de son regard, je me plaçai plus correctement devant la grille. Qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute !

« Lopez, si j'ai un dernier conseil à te donner en tant que compétitive dans l'âme, c'est de gagner la foule. Si tu as le public dans la poche alors peut être que tes chances de t'en sortir seront plus grandes. Comme dans tout sport où le public est roi ce n'est pas forcément le meilleur qui gagne, c'est celui qui aura réussit à charmer et à s'emparer du cœur des spectateurs. Impressionne-les Lopez ! »

J'écoutais son dernier conseil avec avidité mais ne comprit pas tout à fait le sens de tout ceci. Je ne voyais pas ce que ça pouvait changer de toute manière.

J'entendis alors un bruit, un grincement désagréable à l'oreille. La grille s'ouvrait.

Les gens devenus de plus en plus fous. Ils hurlaient tous mon prénom. Ils n'attendaient plus que mon entrée.

Alors quand la grille eut finit son chemin, je commençais à avancer sur le sol de terre battue d'un pas lent mais régulier et alla me placer au milieu de l'immense arène.

Je fermai les yeux afin de me concentrer pleinement et de faire le vide dans ma tête. J'expirai longuement et je sentais déjà mes muscles s'apaiser et mes épaules se relâcher. Pendant mon entrainement, Sue m'avait longuement expliqué l'importance de relâcher la pression sur ses muscles et son esprit.

Puis après une seconde sonnerie, de nouvelles grilles s'ouvraient à ma droite ainsi qu'à ma gauche. Deux colosses apparurent. Ils étaient protégés par une lourde armure qui recouvrait la quasi-totalité de leur corps. Ils portaient également un casque ou on ne pouvait distinguer qu'un faible espace laissant entrevoir leurs yeux. Physiquement, ils étaient immenses, grands et costauds. Rien de très rassurant pour moi. J'entrepris d'analyser maintenant leurs armes, une épée accroché à leur taille, une lance, un poignard à la jambe et un énorme bouclier. Comparée à leur accoutrement, je me sentais ridicule, comme une petite fille âgée de cinq ans qui se retrouvait au milieu d'une foule d'adultes.

J'allais me faire massacrer.

Instinctivement, je me mis à chercher une tête blonde dans les gradins. Je voulais voir une dernière fois son visage avant de mourir, apercevoir ce sourire si particulier m'apporterait le soutien dont je manquai à l'instant. Mais parmi toutes ces personnes je ne parvins pas à la trouver.

Cette absence me fit un pincement au cœur. Et le fait de savoir que je ne la reverrais plus ne fit qu'accentuer cette pression et cette tristesse. Pendant que Sue faisait un discours sur le déroulement du combat, je pensais à Brittany, à sa vitalité, son énergie, son innocence… ses lèvres. Rien que le fait de me remémorer le baiser d'hier provoquait chez moi une chaleur dans mon bas ventre. Comment pouvais-je penser à ça dans un moment pareil ?

J'étais loin de penser qu'un jour j'aurai pris autant de plaisir à embrasser une autre fille, ni à souhaiter plus que cela… J'étais loin d'être lesbienne et même si Brittany était merveilleuse je n'étais surement pas amoureuse d'elle. Elle était juste là au bon moment, elle s'était montrée douce et gentille avec moi. C'était mon dernier baiser alors j'en ai juste profité. Point à la ligne.

Intérieurement, je me sentis ridicule à débattre en moi-même afin de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Après tout ce n'était qu'un baiser entre deux personnes qui se disaient au revoir. Il ne fallait pas voir plus loin et de toute façon j'allais crever d'un instant à l'autre. De ce point de vue je n'aurais pas besoin de me justifier devant Brittany. J'en étais presque soulagée. Presque.

Essayant de recentrer mes pensées vers ce qui m'attendait après, j'écoutais la fin du discours de la femme qui pour l'occasion s'était vêtue d'un survêtement noir aux rayures dorées. Je me sentais presque désolée pour elle d'avoir autant de goût vestimentaire qu'une autruche.

« Bon, à présent nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Mesdames et messieurs, je vous présente Santana Lopez, la jeune femme qui a dénié obéir au règlement. Voyez ou cela l'a emmené ! Que cela serve de leçon pour vous tous ! Face à elle, voici deux de mes plus féroces guerriers : Hank et Jack ! Ils se bâteront tous les trois sous vos yeux jusqu'à ce que la mort frappe. »

A l'entente de ces mots, le public recommença à hurler de plus belle avec encore plus d'excitation que jamais !

« Et bien maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter un bon divertissement ! Que le combat débute ! »

Lorsque ces derniers mots sortirent de sa bouche, un son émanant de sortes de trompette ou je ne sais quel autre instrument firent violence à mes oreilles. C'était juste insupportable, voilà maintenant que j'avais le droit à de la musique pour annoncer le commencement de ma mort. Parfait.

Mais je dus vite revenir à la réalité quand je vis approcher les géants sur mes côtés. Ils avançaient d'un pas lourd qui aurait pu faire trembler le sol. Je ne les voyais pas mais je parvenais sans difficulté à imaginer leur sourire derrière leur masque de fer.

L'instant que je redoutais depuis trois longs jours était maintenant face à moi. Il était trop tard pour reculer. Je pris un nouveau souffle comme pour me rassurer et posai ma main sur le poignet de mon épée.

Le plus grand des deux commença à faire quelque foulés. Il se dirigeait droit sur moi, puis avec un peu d'élan il jeta sa lance avec force dans ma direction. Le geste était très précis si on prenait en compte la distance de l'homme. Mais après mon entraînement l'éviter fut un jeu d'enfant, je m'écartai alors d'un mouvement rapide laissant la lance s'enfoncer dans le sol quelques mètres à côté de moi.

Etrangement je ne ressentais plus aucune peur, je me sentais prête à les affronter. J'avais confiance en moi et en mes armes, au moins un des deux sera là avec moi à agoniser sur la terre battue de l'arène.

L'homme était bientôt à ma hauteur mais je n'avais toujours pas sortie mon épée de son fourreau, j'attendais juste le bon moment. Je ne bougeais pas d'un seul centimètre concentrée à regarder loin devant moi. J'entendais seulement ses pas cogner contre le sol, je savais que mon manque d'agitation le perturbait et le déconcentrait. Il se ruait maintenant sur moi sans se méfier pensant être maître de la situation. L'autre n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place et semblait observer avec attention.

En quelques jours mes sens s'étaient particulièrement affutés. Je percevais des sons auxquels je ne prêtais pas attention auparavant. Je distinguais des éléments précis en me concentrant, même mon odorat s'était sensiblement aiguisé.

D'un geste vif, je pris alors mon épée entre mes mains et lorsqu'il fut placé à l'endroit parfait, je me retournai et le prit de vitesse. Je vis sa surprise pendant deux secondes ce qui l'empêcha de terminer le coup d'épée qu'il projetait en direction de mon crâne. Tout s'était joué à quelques secondes près. Son manque de concentration lui avait valut la vie car le temps qu'il réagisse, il ne vit pas la lame de mon épée atterrir dans la faille qu'il possédait entre son armure et son casque.

Sa tête roulait maintenant sur le sol, son corps tomba lourdement sur le sol les genoux en avant.

Je me sentais mal. Je venais de tuer cet homme. J'étais maintenant une meurtrière. Je tremblais de partout… J'aurai juste voulu m'enfuir. Je ne pensais pas que cela serait si dur et en même temps si simple d'ôter la vie. Une envie de vomir me prit soudain à la vue de ce que j'avais fais et du corps qui était maintenant allongé sur la terre.

Mais la foule ne ressentait pas ce que j'avais au fond de mon cœur, ils m'acclamaient pour ce que j'avais fais. La foule scandait mon prénom. J'entendais les enfants, les femmes, les hommes, tous criaient « Santana ! Santana ! ».

Je relevai alors ma tête en direction des gradins vers ces personnes qui m'encourageaient à faire de même pour l'autre homme. J'avais honte de ce que j'avais fait dans cette arène, alors pourquoi ce sentiment jouissif envahissait mon être ? Pourquoi me faire acclamer par la foule me plaisait-il à ce point ?

Je me tournai vers la plus haute tribune et aperçut Sue Sylvester avec un sourire en coin. Apparemment le combat semblait lui plaire. Je n'eus guère le temps de savourer ma récente victoire que déjà l'autre homme s'approcha de moi.

Il était sans conteste moins grand et moins impressionnant que l'autre homme. Peut être allais-je avoir une chance de m'en sortir une fois encore ! Mais il fallait se méfier des apparences, je ne le savais que trop bien.

Il avançait d'un pas plus prudent, et plus méfiant… Il avait vu ce dont j'étais capable et je sentais cet homme qui était sans conteste plus réfléchi que son compagnon, il ne me sous estimait pas. Non je n'aurais pas la chance qu'il fasse cette erreur.

C'était un combat d'un autre niveau qui m'attendait et c'était un homme d'une autre trempe qui approchait…

Son épée tenue fermement dans son poing, il se trouva bientôt à ma hauteur. Il se mit en position d'attaque, la jambe droite en avant et l'épée derrière son épaule… Avant de démarrer le combat il m'adressa tout de même quelques paroles :

« Santana Lopez… Alors c'est toi que je ferai mourir aujourd'hui ? Tu as du cran petite ! J'ai été impressionné par la façon dont tu as tué mon compagnon. Mais ce n'était qu'un imbécile… Quoiqu'il en soit je suis ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance. Je te dis à dans une autre vie. »

Sans même me laisser le temps de répondre, un fait que je commençais à m'habituer ici, il abaissa son arme dans ma direction. La parer fut comme un réflexe pour moi, je ne fus même pas surprise par son geste. Dans un combat, il fallait s'attendre à tout, être prêt à toute riposte, car un combat n'était jamais terminé tant que le cœur de l'autre battait sous sa poitrine.

Il recula d'un pas puis ce fut à mon tour de me jeter sur l'épée de mon adversaire. Les coups fusaient, sans pour autant réussir à atteindre l'autre. Mais je sentais sa puissance plus grande que la mienne. Il mettait toute son âme dans chacune de ses attaques, et bientôt mon épée s'envola dans les airs. Il ne me restait plus qu'à me réfugier son mon bouclier mais celui-ci commençait déjà à se déformer sous les coups de mon adversaire.

Je me retrouvais alors, une fois mon bouclier détruit et ne pouvant plus assurer ma protection, face à cet homme sans le moindre espoir. D'un geste vif, il lança une nouvelle attaque, j'essayai de l'éviter comme je pouvais mais l'épée effleura mon visage. Désormais du sang épais jaillissait de mes narines… Mes Genoux vinrent toucher le sol.

Il ne souhaita pas m'achever ainsi devant des milliers de personnes aussi directement. Il prit alors un malin plaisir à m'assaillir de coups de pied et de poings dans mon estomac, sur mon visage, sur les jambes…

J'étais maintenant allongée par terre, baignant dans mon propre sang, je savais à cet instant que j'allais mourir, que c'était finit. Je n'entendais et ne voyait plus rien autour de moi si ce n'était le regret de mourir si jeune…

Comme attiré, mon regard se porta au loin, et miraculeusement je la vis ! Elle ! Mon affaiblissement ne permettait pas à mes yeux de la discerner entièrement mais je savais que c'était elle. Je l'imaginais la sur les gradins à s'inquiéter pour moi, je voyais sans peine une larme couler le long de sa joue… Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à cette promesse que j'avais faite et que je briserais. Je lui avais promis de me battre et de ne pas l'abandonner… Cette pensée me fit encore plus mal que toute la douleur que je ressentais à présent. Il me restait encore quelques forces en moi, il fallait que je les utilise, pour elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle garde cette image de moi…

Soudain, dans le coin de l'œil j'aperçus l'épée qui n'était qu'a quelques mètres de moi. Il comprit tout de suite mon intention. Mais je ne lui laissai pas le loisir de m'atteindre à nouveau et me lançai dans une roulade qui me mena jusqu'à mon épée.

De nouveau, le combat reprit, mais j'y mis plus de conviction dans chacune de mes frappes. Je voyais que malgré la fatigue et la douleur je reprenais petit à petit le dessus. Je savais viser plus juste que lui ne le faisait et a quelques reprises je parvins à le toucher. Mais le combat n'étais pas finit, même s'il avait laissé entrevoir quelques une de ses faiblesses, il restait trop fort pour en venir à bout totalement.

D'un coup de manche il m'envoya à la renverse et une fois de plus il me fit mordre la poussière. Il s'approcha de moi bien décidé à en finir cette fois. Il prit l'épée entre ses deux mains et la suspendit au dessus de ma tête.

Mais je n'avais pas peur, pas peur de lui et plus peur de mourir. Je vis son poignard accroché à sa jambe et d'un geste vif je l'attrapai transperçant avec force son pied.

Il arracha un cri de douleur. Il bascula en arrière et laissa échapper son épée. Je la pris aussitôt et transperça son estomac. L'armure qui était étincelante et résistante au tout début du combat se rompit facilement sous la force mon coup d'épée.

J'avais gagné ! Le dégoût du meurtre précédent ne se renouvela pas cette fois. J'étais fière de ce que j'avais fait et j'avais éprouvé du plaisir à le tuer.

Tuer ou être tué…

Quel sentiment de jouissance que de regarder s'effondrer sur le sol, ce colosse, ce guerrier mort de mes mains. Une fois encore quand ma tête se redressa je vis les spectateurs dans un état d'excitation qui dépassait tout entendement. Je vis dans les yeux de Sue de la stupéfaction mais j'y lis encore plus de la fierté.

A partir d'aujourd'hui, tout allait changer pour moi. Et cela, tout le monde en avait conscience : Sue, le coach, Finn, moi-même. Ce combat me permettrait d'accéder au plus haut rang, d'avoir la confiance de Sue, et de l'autorité sur tous les autres…

Grâce à ce jour, je pourrais enfin mettre au point mon plan d'évasion. Et dans quelques temps, j'aurais gagné ma liberté. Ainsi que celle de Brittany.

Tout ce que Sue croyait posséder jusqu'à présent ne sera plus.

Avec un cri de rage, je levai mon bras vers le haut, la pointe de ma lame s'élevant en direction du ciel.

Mais à ce moment précis, devant mon élan d'euphorie je n'entendis pas, mon adversaire qui dans un dernier instant avant de s'éteindre lança le poignard qui était posé juste à côté de lui. Celui même que j'avais oublié de repousser une fois que je l'avais blessé.

Il le lança avec ce qui lui restait de son énergie, et sa lame vint se planter dans le bas de mon dos.

Je me mis à cracher du sans, une nouvelle fois je m'agenouillais avant de m'effondrer…

Tout commençait à devenir flou autour de moi. J'entendais les hurlements de la foule. J'allais mourir comme ça, d'un coup de poignard dans le dos alors dans un dernier souffle avant de perdre conscience je murmurai sans espoir le nom de Brittany…

Ce ne fut qu'un silence de plus.

Une dernière larme apparut sur mon visage.

Puis mes yeux se fermèrent doucement jusqu'à ce que le noir envahisse tout mon champ de vision.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, en attendant merci à ceux qui laissent un petit mot ou qui suivent l'histoire tout simplement ! **

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

**10 ans après ces événements** :

Me remémorer ce combat, cette journée qui a complètement changé mon avenir au sein de l'organisation provoque en moi un sentiment étrange. Des frissons parcourent l'ensemble de mon corps tandis que je revois l'image du premier homme que j'ai tué… Je revois sa tête rouler sur le sol, le sang qui coule sur mes mains. Je ressens un profond dégout pour moi-même quand je repense à ce moment, comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs. Cette journée hante mon esprit depuis bientôt 10 ans…

Comment oublié la première fois qu'on a ôté une vie ?

Comment oublier toutes les personnes qui ont suivis ?

J'ai l'impression que chacune nuit, tous ces sentiments, toutes ces personnes tuées de mes mains viennent m'empêcher de trouver le sommeil. Ils hurlent dans ma tête, ils me demandent pourquoi, ils me crient qu'un jour je devrai payer…

Ce jour là quand je me suis évanouie dans l'arène, je ne ressentais plus rien, je crois que d'une certaine manière je ne regrettais pas de partir, de mourir. J'étais lasse de me battre alors que j'avais déjà tout perdu. Je me suis dis que finalement mourir était plus simple que je ne me l'imaginais. Je n'avais tout simplement plus cette volonté de vivre. J'avais tué et à mon tour je me faisais tuer. C'était une fin logique. Et cela ne me dérangeait pas, je n'aurais rien regretté qui puisse me faire penser le contraire.

Aujourd'hui tout est différent. Vivre c'est avoir la chance de rester à ses côtés. Aujourd'hui, je peux tout perdre à nouveau, je peux la perdre elle. Et il en est hors de question.

Plus jamais je n'aurai ce sentiment de faiblesse que j'avais eu ce jour là quand je croyais mourir, je me battrai toujours quoiqu'il puisse se passer à l'avenir.

Je n'ai plus peur de la mort, j'ai tout simplement peur de ne plus être prêt d'elle.

La blonde qui dormait jusqu'alors paisiblement à mes côtés se réveille doucement, ma discrétion laisse vraiment à désirer, je culpabilise légèrement de l'avoir réveillé. Ce sentiment ne fait que s'accentuer quand je vois sa mine inquiète.

« Tu as encore fais des cauchemars ma puce ? »

« Non pas cette fois, je pensais c'est tout, rendors toi. » lui dis je tout en déposant un baiser sur son front.

« Pourquoi est tu si tendue alors ? A quoi pensais-tu ? » Me demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle pressa son corps contre moi.

Ce simple rapprochement aussi futile soit-il a pour effet de faire dériver mes pensées, comme à chaque fois où elle fait ça d'ailleurs. Pourquoi est-elle aussi craquante ? Une simple caresse de sa part et toutes mes pensées noires s'envolent aussi vite qu'elles sont arrivées.

« Rien de très réjouissant je t'assure. J'ai pas envie de gâcher ta nuit tu devrais vraiment te rendormir. »

« San ! Arrête de dire des bêtises, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas quand tu te refermes sur toi comme ça, alors maintenant tu me dis ! »

Voyant ma mine encore hésitante, elle se retourne complètement et enjambe mon ventre. Elle est maintenant complètement allongée sur mon corps, portant seulement un court débardeur noir.

Désormais, plus qu'une chose tourmente mon esprit, c'est le corps de cette sublime femme sur le mien. Comment résister à cela ?

Attrapant une mèche de cheveux qui tombe, je prends le soin de la remettre derrière son oreille. Je crois que je le fais maintenant à chaque fois que l'une d'entre elles pose une barrière entre son visage et le mien. Je la vois se mordre les lèvres. Elle fait tout le temps ça quand elle devine mes intentions qui ne sont disons pas très chastes. Cette fille est capable de lire en moi, et ça depuis notre première rencontre.

Alors que je m'approche doucement de sa bouche, elle relève instantanément son visage.

« Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça cette fois Santana Lopez, tu vas me dire ce que tu as derrière la tête et tout de suite. »

Joueuse, je la prends dans mes bras, et rapprochent nos corps jusqu'à ne plus laisser une once de place entre nous.

« Oh eh bien, si tu y tiens je peux te montrer tout de suite ce que j'ai derrière la tête. » lui dis-je tout en adressant un clin d'œil à la blonde que j'aime.

Exaspérée, elle tente de se libérer de mon emprise. Mais je suis plus forte qu'elle. Toute tentative est vaine.

Je sais qu'elle commence déjà à craquer, je sens son envie tout aussi présente que la mienne maintenant. Mon regard se fait de plus en plus brulant, je ne suis plus que flamme et désir et elle le voit. Elle essaie de détourner son regard pour reprendre une certaine contenance mais je sais qu'il est déjà trop tard.

Elle le sait aussi.

Hésitante, elle se retourne de nouveau vers moi cherchant mon regard avant de s'y perdre complètement.

« Santana un jour tu me rendras complètement folle. »

« Tu l'es déjà mon amour, tu es folle de moi. » lui rétorquai-je avant de lui lancer mon plus beau sourire.

Je vois alors la plus belle chose qui existe dans ce monde à mes yeux. Son sourire. Pas le sourire qu'elle fait quand elle se force ou par politesse, mais ce sourire spécial et sincère qui n'est adressé qu'à moi et moi seule.

Oui elle est folle de moi, tout comme je suis folle d'elle.

N'en pouvant plus de cette distance qui séparent nos bouches, elle se jette enfin sur mes lèvres. Y a-t-il seulement une sensation plus douce au monde qu'un baiser de ma Brittany ? L'embrasser me brûle intérieurement, tellement mon envie d'elle à ce moment précis se fait de plus en plus intense.

Cette nuit là, ce n'est pas la douceur qui se fait sentir dans nos gestes, c'est plus sauvage, plus bestial. Comme si nous en crevions d'envie depuis des mois. Alors que nous nous embrassons, ma jambe se place instantanément entre les siennes, je sens son humidité à travers sa culotte ce qui me fait sourire intérieurement. Elle laisse échapper un petit gémissement qui me pousse à accentuer la pression sur son entrejambe.

Alors que nos langues se rencontrent naturellement, mes mains commencent à entamer une descente de ses épaules jusqu'à ses hanches, puis sans délicatesse, je remonte son débardeur afin de l'enlever. J'aime sentir son corps complètement nu au dessus de moi. Nos lèvres sont obligées de se séparer un court moment à cause de ce haut, satané débardeur. Mais tels des aimants, nos bouches se retrouvent de nouveau attirées l'une à l'autre. Le même schéma se dessine quand elle enlève tout ce que je porte sur moi.

Aujourd'hui, c'est elle qui souhaite prendre les choses en main. Je le vois à ses gestes qui ne me laissent pas vraiment place au choix, c'est une manière de me montrer qu'elle est là pour moi comme je le suis pour elle. L'envie de la sentir en moi s'intensifie à chacune de ses caresses, de ses baisers…

N'émettant aucune résistance cette fois, je retire ma jambe et me laisse complètement aller à elle alors qu'elle commence à glisser sa bouche, de mes lèvres jusqu'à mon cou. Puis de mon cou, elle descend jusqu'à arriver sur mes seins. Jouant de sa langue avec mes tétons, elle ne se rend pas compte à quel point j'hurle de frustration dans mon intérieur. Je la supplie d'en finir.

« Britt… »

Relevant deux seconde son visage vers moi, elle me sourit puis me lance :

« Patience mon amour, je ne fais que commencer… »

Alors que mon désir ne cesse de grimper, elle quitte ma poitrine et descends maintenant vers mon intimité. Je sens qu'aujourd'hui elle veut jouer avec moi. Mais moi, je ne veux pas jouer, pas quand je suis dans cette position j'ai l'impression d'une torture, la plus belle et délicieuse torture qui soit certes, mais une torture tout de même. Depuis tant d'années, elle réussit toujours à provoquer chez moi ce sentiment de plaisir intense que je n'ai jamais eu avec aucune autre personne. Elle connaît tous mes points sensibles et ne se prive pas pour jouer avec. Elle doit avoir un pouvoir ou je ne sais quoi pour qu'à chaque fois, je me retrouve dans un tel état de frustration. Elle sait s'y prendre avec moi, elle l'a su dès la toute première fois. Me remémorer ce moment avec elle où tout était si parfait, si spontanée, si bon, un de mes meilleurs souvenir sur cette Terre je crois.

« Aaah.. »

Sous les caresses de sa langue, je me dis que cette fille est surement la fille la plus douée qu'il m'est donnée d'avoir rencontré, bon c'est vrai que c'est la seule que j'ai connue mais tout de même. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, j'ai juste une envie tordante de crier… Je me cambre alors qu'elle continue de sa langue à lécher mon intimité. Ses caresses sont de plus en plus rapides et se font plus intenses. Je n'arrive plus à retenir mes gémissements, ils sont de plus en plus fréquents et de plus en plus bruyants.

Durant l'espace d'une seconde, elle relève sa tête vers moi. Nos yeux se croisent et je sens ce lien si fort qui nous unis. On n'a pas besoin de mots pour expliquer tout cela… je ressens à travers son regard tout l'amour qu'elle me porte comme c'est le cas pour elle. Il n'y a pas qu'a travers ses yeux que je ressens son amour en ce moment même, je sens sa passion, son désir de moi, son amour dans chacune de ses caresses, de ses baisers. Je la ressens à travers moi et cela ne me donne que plus envie de l'aimer d'avantage.

Rapidement, elle vient de nouveau retrouver mes lèvres dans un baiser effréné. Elle n'en a pas finit avec moi pour mon plus grand bonheur. Alors que nous nous embrassons, je sens ses mains qui frôlent mes cuisses délicatement… Elle descend sa main puis la remonte dans un rythme régulier. Sa main est douce, quel supplice ! J'interromps un moment notre baiser pour lui faire comprendre à travers un nouveau gémissement que je souhaite plus que cela, que je souhaite ses doigts non pas sur ma cuisse mais à un tout autre endroit.

Comprenant le message, elle remonte une dernière fois ses mains, vers mon intimité. Elle commença par quelques caresses mais rapidement elle accentue la pression avant de me pénétrer avec deux doigts. Les mouvements de va et viens sont d'abord régulier puis se font de plus en plus rapides. Je sens que je vais bientôt venir… Elle entreprend de mettre un troisième doigt en moi, tout en maintenant la vitesse de son geste alors que mon corps suit le rythme qu'elle m'impose. Elle se détache alors de mes lèvres sentant elle aussi que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, un léger sourire illumine son visage. Elle est radieuse. Comme toujours. Elle veut me voir venir et l'entendre dire son prénom comme à chaque fois, je ne me lasserai jamais de ce moment, comme elle non plus. Je ne me lasserai pas de ce moment, de ces quelques secondes où je ne peux plus rien contrôler en moi, et où l'apparition de son visage me montre à quel point je suis heureuse qu'elle soit là avec moi.

Ça y'est… Je sens mon corps se cambrer totalement… Je sens que je viens… Dans un ultime cri je ne peux que prononcer le prénom de la personne qui m'est la plus chère au monde.

« Britt ! »

Alors que j'essaie de reprendre mon souffle, elle laisse tomber son corps à mes côtés. Sa tête trouve sa place auprès de mon épaule tandis que nos mains se rencontrent elles aussi.

On ne dit rien pour le moment, on se trouve simplement bien dans ce silence confortable.

Brisant ce moment de repos, Britt me pose enfin la question qui lui brûle tant les lèvres depuis tout à l'heure :

« San… parle moi, dis moi s'il te plaît ce qui te tourmente. Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours très futée mais je peux comprendre. Je peux t'aider à moins que tu n'ais pas confiance en moi bien sur… »

Devant sa moue, elle sait que je vais craquer et que je vais finir par lui dire. Pourtant j'aurai aimé garder mes tourments pour moi-même cette fois.

« Tu sais bien que j'ai totalement confiance en toi Britt… »

« Alors montre le moi et parle de ce qui te tracasse. »

« D'accord… »

Je lève les yeux en l'air et fixe un point qui étrangement me semble passionnant. Je cherche les bons mots, je n'aime pas aborder ce sujet avec elle, je sais à quel point elle peut être sensible. Ma voix tremble mais je lance.

« C'est pas facile à expliquer… Tous ces cauchemars que je fais, tous ces hommes que je vois la nuit me rappelle à quel point j'ai honte de tout ce que j'ai fais. Je m'en veux terriblement et ça me fait un mal de chien. »

Mes larmes ne peuvent s'empêcher de couler. Je craque devant elle parce que le temps a fait de moi une personne plus émotive que je ne l'étais et que devant elle, je n'ai pas peur de montrer mes émotions ma joie comme ma tristesse. Je sais que je peux me laisser aller.

« Ça me fait tellement souffrir de voir que j'ai pu causer autant de mal. Et ça me bouffe à l'intérieur. Ce qui me tue d'avantage c'est de prendre conscience que je suis une mauvaise personne. Parce que je voudrais pouvoir t'offrir ce qu'il y a de mieux au monde. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux que moi et quand j'y réfléchis je me dis que j'aurais aimé mourir ce jour là. Tu aurais peut être rencontré quelqu'un de meilleur que moi.»

« San ! Mais est ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire !? Alors déjà sache qu'aujourd'hui rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureuse que d'être poser ici avec toi sur ce lit. Après bien sur que tu as tué des personne comme moi et pourtant tu me considères pas comme une mauvaise personne ? On n'avait pas le choix, c'était soit ça, soit mourir ! »

« Tu sais bien que non… on a toujours le choix. Et j'ai préféré tuer tout le monde et le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'y prenais plaisir ! Tu ne te souviens pas comme j'ai changé après mes premières batailles en dehors du camp ? Toi-même tu ne me reconnaissais pas. »

« Tu as changé comme moi San… Te rappelles-tu de celle que j'étais avant mes premiers combats et ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Je ne suis plus la fille innocente et naïve que tu as rencontrée. »

« Oui je sais… je me dis parfois qu'on aurait du s'échapper bien plus tôt. Après ton premier combat j'ai cru que j'allais mourir quand je t'ai vu dans cette souffrance. »

« Comme moi quand toi tu t'es retrouvée étendue pratiquement morte sur le sol de l'arène… Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'ai pu ressentir en te voyant comme ça. Ce combat t'as changé mais ça m'a aussi changé intérieurement.»

Je vois à cet instant ses larmes monter aux yeux. Je sais que cet épisode l'a beaucoup touché, a un tel point qu'elle refuse d'en parler ou alors reste évasive dans ses propos. Mais moi, je ne me souviens absolument de rien… On m'a juste raconté ce qu'il s'était passé en gros. Brittany s'est levé juste après ma chute, elle a couru jusqu'à moi, il a fallut trois gardes pour la contenir car bien évidemment elle n'avait pas le droit de franchir les gradins et venir dans l'arène à mes côtés. Sue a ensuite prit les choses en main. Elle m'a fournit tous les soins nécessaires, et a tout fait pour que je me rétablisse au plus vite. Je lui dois la vie en quelques sortes. J'ai eu le droit à une « maison » privée, j'étais sans cesse entourée de médecins. Mais je ne me réveillais pas… Je restais endormie entre la vie et la mort. Je me suis réveillée cinq jours après. Voilà ce qu'on m'a raconté après mon réveil. Et je me suis contentée de cette version voulant oublier plus que tout ce moment.

« Non je ne sais pas ce que tu as ressenties, tu refuses toujours d'en parler. Quand j'ai essayé à chaque fois tu détournais le sujet. Maintenant que c'est passé je pense que tu peux m'en parler.»

« Je… Je ne sais pas très bien quoi te dire. »

« Essaye avec tes mots, t'inquiètes pas ça va aller prend ton temps. » lui dis-je en essayant de la réconforter à l'aide de caresses sur son épaule.

« La première fois ou je t'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'un lien très fort allait nous unir, je me suis sentie attachée à toi dès la première seconde ou mes yeux se sont posés sur toi. A cette époque tu sais… je t'aimais déjà. Mais ça je te l'avais déjà dit je crois mais ce n'est pas grave parce que je veux te le dire encore parce que tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée San, et je le savais. Alors quand je t'ai vu t'écrouler dans l'arène, mourante j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre pour toujours. Alors je n'ai pas réfléchis et j'ai tout fais pour te rejoindre. Mais ces connards de gardes m'ont empêché de rester à tes côtés. Ça m'a tué ! Pendant les premiers jours on m'a interdit de t'approcher. Il n'y avait que Sue et les médecins qui étaient autorisés à entrer dans ta chambre. Je continuais les entrainements mais je n'étais que l'ombre de moi-même. J'ai eu l'impression de devenir folle. Je n'en dormais pas la nuit. Alors un soir alors que tout le monde dormait j'ai décidé d'aller te voir. C'était risqué car tu avais un garde devant la maison qui veillait à ce que personne ne rentre mais après quelques heures où je le surveillais, il finissait toujours pas s'endormir. Alors j'en ai profité pour rentrer discrètement. J'ai fais ça trois soirs de suite. Quand je t'ai vu, je me suis sentie encore plus mal. Tu étais vraiment dans un sale état… Je me suis allongée près de toi et je te racontais ma journée, ce qu'il se passait, je te parlais des boulettes de Finn, ou de Sam qui s'évertuait à essayer de me faire rire avec des blagues sans toutefois y parvenir. Je te parlais pratiquement tout le long de la nuit je crois… »

« Vraiment ? Mais tu ne m'avais jamais dit ça… »

« Je sais… A l'époque j'avais eu peur de te perdre si je te disais ça, tu n'étais pas prête je crois a voir qu'il y avait quelque chose qui commençait à se passer entre nous. »

« Effectivement, je n'étais pas prête, pas prête du tout même. »

« Oui c'est ce que tu m'a dit qui m'a fait prendre conscience de cela. Tu as parlé de notre baiser comme une chose banale et normale. Je t'avoue que j'ai été assez triste sur le coup. »

Honteuse, je me penche doucement vers elle pour lui montrer à quel point je suis désolée et pour montrer que désormais je ne pense plus cela. Me détachant à regret de ses lèvres rougies je lui explique :

« Je ne pensais pas que ce baiser était banal à l'époque mais je ne voulais pas m'avouer que ça pouvait signifier quelque chose d'important. Ce baiser m'a complètement retournée et chamboulée toutes mes convictions. Comprend moi, j'ai toujours cru aimer les gars et toi tu arrives et tu provoques en moi tout plein de sentiments que je suis censée éprouver pour les hommes. Ça m'a fait peur. Mais on a déjà parlé de tout ça et l'important c'est que nous nous soyons finalement trouvées, non ?»

« Bien sur ! » me répond-elle alors que je retrouve ce sourire que j'aime tant.

« Eh… Mais je crois que tu n'as pas finit ton histoire, enfin le passage ou tu me parlais alors que j'étais évanouie. J'aime bien l'idée de te savoir à mes côté, à prendre soin de moi, je suis limite un peu déçue de ne plus me souvenir… »

« Ah oui c'est vrai… donc j'étais rendue au moment ou je venais te voir le soir pour te raconter mes journées. J'ai donc fait ça trois soirs de suite mais la dernière nuit il s'est passé quelque chose en particulier, je crois que d'une certaine manière c'est la dernière preuve que j'attendais pour me confirmer que nous étions liées, et faites l'une pour l'autre… »

**Retour 10 ans en arrière, POV Brittany :**

Troisième soirée de suite où je faisais le mur pour aller rejoindre Santana, à chaque fois je répétais exactement le même schéma que les autres nuits pour me faufiler dans sa chambre. J'espérais vraiment qu'elle se réveille bientôt parce que je sentais mon corps se fatiguer. En même temps la nuit je parlais à Santana et la journée je m'entraînais avec le coach et les autres.

Bon, je savais que ce n'était pas très sérieux… En fait, j'avais toujours eu du mal à savoir ce qui était bien de faire ou non. Mon père disait toujours de moi que j'étais une irresponsable alors au début j'étais contente parce que je croyais que c'était plutôt une qualité mais Santana m'a dit le contraire après.

Donc quand tout le monde dormait, je me réveillais et quittait discrètement ces dortoirs puants la transpiration. La première nuit, Sam m'a fait très peur, il s'était redressé sur son lit et s'était mis à me parler. Mais en fait, il était somnambule donc il ne se rappelait jamais m'avoir vu. Toute façon Sam est un garçon très gentil et un ami loyal, il n'aurait rien dit.

Après, quand je sortais c'était très délicat parce que les gardes faisaient des rondes la nuit. Il fallait avoir les yeux partout mais ce n'était pas très grave parce qu'observer et dénicher le potin ça me connaissait. Finalement, ça m'avait été bien utile cette fois là parce que je regardais dans toutes les directions en me faisant la plus discrète possible. Et ce n'est pas facile surtout pour moi.

Une fois franchit l'obstacle des gardes, je me suis retrouvé devant la maison de Santana, il y avait un garde énorme, et je ne pouvais pas me jeter sur lui et le frapper. Quoique j'aurai bien eu envie de le faire parce que finalement c'est comme si ce gardien faisait de San sa prisonnière. La première nuit, j'ai du réfléchir très longtemps à la façon de rentrer sans qu'il me voit, mais c'était impossible car les ouvertures était trop petites, il n'y avait que la porte qui pouvait me permettre d'accéder à l'intérieur. Alors j'ai attendu et au moment où je m'apprêtais à repartir, j'ai remarqué un détail. Il avait baillé. Bon c'était un petit détail, mais je me suis dis que si il avait baillé, cela voulait dire qu'il était fatigué, et si il était fatigué, qu'il allait peut être s'endormir alors j'ai attendu.

Finalement mon instinct ne s'était pas trompé et une demi-heure après il s'était assis par terre et s'était endormi. Je me suis alors approché délicatement de lui, et doucement j'ai attrapé les clés de la porte de la maison qui étaient accrochées à son coup.

Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie.

Enfin, je m'en fichais bien car je savais que grâce à ça, je pourrais la voir. Et ce n'est pas des gardiens qui m'en auraient empêché. J'avais un peu de mal à comprendre tout ces flots de sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Santana. Tout était si confus et en même temps si claire ! Je ne comprenais pas ce qui nous unissait, car nous sommes l'opposé l'une et l'autre. On est la lumière et le jour, le soleil et la lune, l'eau et le feu… Enfin bref, c'était assez évident de s'apercevoir de cela. Et pourtant, nous étions malgré nous attirées vers l'une et l'autre. Cette attirance inévitable qui nous poussait à la folie. C'était cette attirance et ce besoin d'être auprès d'elle qui m'avait amenée jusqu'ici toutes ces nuits, sans même l'esprit de mesuré à quel point je risquais de perdre ma vie. Dun côté je trouvais ça beau, je me suis dis que j'étais l'héroïne des films qui courait après sa bien aimée, j'espérais que la fin serait tout aussi heureuse…

La dernière nuit, j'avais entrepris exactement le même parcours, et tout s'était déroulé de la même façon. Je m'étais encore allongée à côté d'elle à lui parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Mais cette fois, je m'arrêtai un moment dans mes paroles.

Je prenais conscience que j'étais très triste de ne plus l'avoir et que peut être elle ne se réveillerait plus jamais. Ses blagues, son air ronchon, ou sa petite tête boudeuse quand elle se vexait me manquaient. J'aimais voir son sourire gêné quand je la prenais dans mes bras. Parce qu'étant d'une nature assez tactile j'aimais prendre les gens dans mes bras mais je crois qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude, ou alors était ce peut être moi qui l'a mettait dans un tel embarras ? J'aimais bien la savoir troublée à cause de moi, par exemple quand nous nous sommes retrouvées toutes les deux cette nuit là, où elle avait chanté. Je voyais vers la fin de la chanson le rouge monté en elle, elle peinait à le cacher même si elle croyait que sa peau naturellement sombre la protégeait. Alors j'ai encore plus cherché à la séduire par chacun de mes mouvements… Ce petit jeu de séduction qui commençait doucement à se mettre en place me manquait. Tout comme ses lèvres et son parfum, si je cherchais bien en moi, je parvenais à ressentir les sensations que ce baiser échangé avant son combat m'a procurées. J'espérais secrètement que ce baiser ne serait pas le dernier…

La deuxième nuit, j'ai cru avoir trouvé pourquoi elle ne se réveillait pas, pourquoi elle n'ouvrait pas les yeux. Elle était la princesse qui n'attendait qu'un baiser de son prince charmant… Quand j'ai compris ça, mon sourire était tout de suite revenu, parce que j'étais sur que le prince charmant qu'elle attendait, c'était moi ! Alors, je me suis penchée doucement vers elle comme dans ces contes pour enfants, et avec tout l'amour que je te portais j'ai déposé un simple baiser sur tes lèvres. J'ai attendu avec impatience son réveil après.

Mais cette nuit là, elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux… J'étais tout de même restée auprès d'elle et j'avais beaucoup pleuré. Je pleurais parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se réveiller et parce qu'aussi je n'étais peut être pas celle dont elle avait besoin. Et ça me faisait atrocement mal, comme un poignard en plein cœur. Je pensais qu'elle allait mourir et que si c'était ça alors je mourrais avec elle. Parce que je n'avais plus rien à me rattacher dans ce monde a part Santana.

Elle était tout ce qui me restait et je l'aimais déjà.

Mais la dernière nuit, j'étais tout de même revenue parce que désormais c'était la seule chose qui faisait que ma journée dans ce monde avait un sens. Il s'était passé une chose assez étrange. J'étais complètement en train de craquer. Tout en pleurant, je m'adressais une nouvelle fois à elle :

« San… Tu me manques horriblement, reviens moi s'il te plaît. Les gens ne sont pas tous gentils avec moi et Finn me fait peur. Sam essaie de me soutenir et de me protéger comme il peut mais ce n'est pas pareil. J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés. J'ai terriblement peur sans toi et je ne me sens pas prête à continuer toute seule. Et puis si tu n'es pas là, comment je pourrais être heureuse ? Tu me donne le sourire San et tu me fais me sentir bien. Je voudrais tellement t'avoir rencontrée avant et que tout ceci ne se passe pas, comme ça on aurait pu être heureuse, il n'y aurait pas eu d'accident et tu n'aurait jamais été blessée dans ce combat. Mais tu es là, allongée dans ce lit, ta peau est si froide… J'ai l'impression que tu es en train de mourir. Mais si tu meurs alors je mourrais avec toi. Tu sais comme dans Roméo et Juliette… Les deux amants meurent ensemble comme ça on restera toutes les deux pour toujours… »

Je sentais mes larmes qui se faisaient de plus en plus abondantes, elles coulaient le long de mes joues et atterrissaient sur ta peau qui avait perdu sa couleur mat habituelle. Mon optimisme et ma bonne humeur avait elles aussi disparues…

Je penchai ma tête sur son ventre, et essaya de sangloter en silence. Ma main attrapa la sienne. Comme je lui faisais mes adieux.

« Britt… » Entendis-je alors que mes pleurs couvraient le son de sa voix. Non, c'était une erreur. Je prenais surement mes rêves pour la réalité.

Mais, à ce moment, je sentis une légère pression dans le creux de ma main. Une pression, elle se réveillait enfin ! Alors, je me retournai instinctivement vers elle, et m'approcha de son visage :

« San ? San ? Tu m'entends ? Aller réveille toi s'il te plaît ! »

Je voyais maintenant ses yeux qui s'ouvraient légèrement, elle essayait de parler, je sentais que ses yeux cherchait quelque chose parce qu'elle tournait sa tête dans chaque sens. Elle semblait affolée par tout ceci mais ne me voyait pas.

« Britt…Brittany ? »

« Je suis là, je suis là… » Tentai-je de l'apaiser.

Une joie indescriptible apparue en moi. L'entendre à nouveau, savoir qu'elle serait bientôt debout, que tout allait redevenir comme avant me redonnait envie de croire et d'espérer. J'étais sur que tu te réveillais parce que tu m'avais entendue, que tu revenais pour me protéger.

Mais l'aube commençait à apparaître, je devais absolument partir. Si on me retrouvait là avec elle, j'étais foutue. On me tuerait ou me torturait voir pire. Mais la laisser là toute seule, c'était au dessus de mes forces. Alors à regret, je détachai ma main de la sienne. Je commençai à m'éloigner alors qu'elle se réveillait petit à petit. Je souriais tout de même car je savais que je l'avais enfin retrouvée. Que demain on se reverrait, et que j'entendrais à nouveau le son de sa voix, sentirais son odeur.

Alors doucement sans faire de bruit, j'ouvris la porte puis me retournai une nouvelle fois avant de disparaître complètement.

« A demain San. »


End file.
